Swirling Veils
by revjo
Summary: The Veil gives up one of the lost in a surprising way.  How does this event change things?  Lives saved.  Lives lost.  Lives brought together.
1. Chapter 1

1The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. Please note that all text between asterisks (*) is either a complete quote or partial quote from Rowling's text.

Chapter One

*"Kill."

There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly. He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere. Back in the tunnel and his own mind, Harry opened his eyes; He had drawn blood biting down on his knuckles in an effort not to shout out. Now he was looking through the tiny crack between crate and wall, watching a foot in a black boot trembling on the floor.

"Harry!" breathed Hermione behind him, but he had already pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view. It lifted an inch into the air and drifted sideways silently. As quietly as he could, he pulled himself up into the room.*

A loud pop sounded in the room and Harry dropped back down, worrying about what new horror had arrived. A moment later, he lifted himself up enough to see a tall man standing in the middle of the room. He had shoulder-length wavy, black hair and was wearing mostly muggle clothing with black dragonhide boots; but with his back to the tunnel, Harry couldn't see who it was. The man stood in the room for a moment looking around before noticing Snape lying on the floor in an ever-increasing puddle of blood.

"Snape! What in the nine hells happened!" The man quickly knelt by the black-clad body and began searching through his own clothing for something. Pulling out a metal case and opening it, the man began pulling out vial after vial of liquids. He opened a small silver vial and poured the contents over the large wounds in the dying Potion Master's neck. Wisps of smoke came out of the bites left by Nagini. Snape began to groan and thrash about as the man held him down and waited for the mortal wounds to close. As soon as they did, he grabbed another vial and tried to pour the contents down into Snape's open mouth. Snape attempted to turn his head away, but the man held on and muttered, "Fawkes' tears did the trick, now come on, Snape.. this is one of your own. Clearly you're not afraid of your own work, now…" He succeeded in getting the liquid into Snape, closed Snape's mouth and pinched the large nose shut. The Potion Master flailed around a bit more before succumbing and swallowing the liquid.

"Just a Blood Replenisher. Clearly needed as it looks like you've got more blood on the floor than in you, at present. You could say 'thank you', you wanker," said the man with a chuckle. "Now, could you tell me where everyone is, and what the bloody hell happened to you?"

Snape began struggling to get up. The man helped him to a sitting position, then let go. Snape raised a shaking hand to push his lank hair out of his eyes so he could see whoever it was that saved his life. When his gaze fixed on the man crouched next to him, he froze. Snape stared at the man, growing even paler if possible. He blinked once. Twice. Raised his hand again to swipe at his eyes before looking again. He gaped, then tried to say something, clearly having difficulty forming words.

"Any day now, Snape…" said the man.

"BLACK!" came the incredulous shout.

"Of course it's me! Now what is going on! Where is everyone? By the time I came to at the Ministry, everyone was gone, including the Death Eaters I was dueling, and no one was at headquarters. In fact, HQ looks like its been trashed! So I Apparated here so I could sneak into Hogwarts and try to find you or Minerva, or anyone. And what happened to you?"

"Black?" Snape shouted again, shaking his head. "I am dead and I must be in Hell. Has to be Hell if Black is here," he muttered.

"Harry, no!" came a strangled whisper from the corner of the room. The two men pulled their wands and stood up as quickly as they could. Snape stumbled a bit from weakness, then he violently shook off Sirius' supporting grip from his arm.

Harry bolted out from the tunnel and ran into the room, his two faithful friends behind him, wands drawn. They almost ran into Harry when he abruptly stopped; staring at the man in front of him.

It was Sirius Black. His godfather. Standing there and breathing.

Looking healthier and slightly younger than when he last saw him two years ago. Standing next to Snape. It can't be Sirius! He wouldn't help Snape! A Death Eater! The man who killed Dumbledore! Harry's eyes blazed as he turned his wand to aim directly at his former professor's heart.

"Harry, no!" Sirius yelled, jumping in front of Snape.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're protecting that murdering bastard then you're obviously not my godfather, and you're just as evil as he is!"

"Harry! Put the wand down! You don't understand!"

"Understand? He killed Dumbledore! Murdered him right in front of me! He's a Death Eater! And so are you for all I know!" Harry screamed. Hermione and Ron stood to either side of him, holding their wands on the two men. Ron's hand was shaking in fury as it held the wand pointing at Snape. Hermione's hand was steady, but her agitated and confused glance was bouncing between Snape and the man claiming to be her best friend's deceased godfather.

"You don't understand, Harry. Yes, Severus did kill Albus, but only because he was under a vow to! Dumbledore's vow!" Sirius said. Snape's wide eyes snapped to Black's face.

"How…." Snape trailed off in a hoarse whisper.

"Albus left Minerva and me a full Pensieve. We know everything," Sirius said softly, before turning his gaze to meet that of the stunned man next to him. "I know the form of your Patronus, Severus," he said so quietly that the three young people barely heard him.

Snape struggled to collect himself; shuddering visibly. "That is a good fairytale, Black," he hissed, "but I know Albus did no such thing. That aside," he muttered, turning his wand so it was aimed at Sirius' neck, "would you please continue your little story; preferably skipping the boring parts and telling me how it is that you are breathing?"

"What are you on about, Snape?" he growled out, trying to flinch away from the wand biting into his jugular.

"Black. Is. Dead. Who the hell are you?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Sirius snapped.

"Black died in the Department of Mysteries two years ago. Tell me who you are.. do not make me ask again!" Snape growled, digging his wand into Sirius' neck even harder.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not dead! Two years…? What the hell are you talking about!"

"Siruis went through the veil! He got hexed by Bellatrix and fell through the veil! It happened right in front of me, I saw it!" Harry yelled.

"What..? Harry…" he trailed off, his voice becoming sad and wistful, "I was there too. I didn't get hit by anything, don't you remember? It was Hermione. We lost Hermione…"

"What!" Hermione screeched.

Sirius' eyes finally took in the bedraggled-looking girl of the trio. They widened as his mouth dropped open. When he finally regained the power of speech, he stammered out "Granger? But… but… you died! We lost you to Dolohov's curse!"

Grumbling, Snape grabbed the shaken man by the shoulder and whipped him around. Raising his wand he barked out "Legilimens" and dove into Sirius' mind. With the state of shock he was in, the Marauder's mind offered no resistance to the Potion Master's search.

After a long, tense moment, Snape broke off his search and turned his back on the others in the room. "It's him. Merlin knows how, but it is Black," he muttered as he swiveled around to face the group. "Only… it is not entirely him."

"Speak plainly, Snape!" Harry spat.

"He is Sirius Black, only it appears that he is not 'our' version of him. He fell through the veil whilst dueling Rookwood at the Department of Mysteries only a couple of hours ago. He fell through the veil, and came out of it.. in our reality."

"Our…? You mean he's the Sirius Black of another reality? An alternate dimension? Like in the multi-world theory of…"

"Exactly, Miss Granger, and please spare us the lecture on muggle quantum mechanics, we don't have the time!"

"Gods, it is so good to see you, little bookworm," Sirius said softly, tears in his eyes as he gazed at a stunned Hermione.

Harry stood gaping as he looked at the godfather he lost to the veil in his fifth year. The man he loved like family but hardly got to know as he was taken from him far too quickly. "Sirius..?"

The animagus' gaze snapped back to the Boy-Who-Lived, then turned to Snape who was standing behind him. "Okay," he said shakily, "so if I am from another dimension, can you catch me up to speed on what is going on in this one? Why were you injured? What's going on?"

"The Dark Lord had Nagini attack me so he could assume mastery of the Elder Wand. He assumed I was the current master because I killed the previous master. Dumbledore."

"Speaking of that," Harry said darkly, turning his wand on the Potions Master yet again.

"Harry, I'm going to go out on a limb here and think that not everything is different here than from my world. If that is true, then this Snape isn't guilty of murdering Albus either."

"What on earth are you talking about!" Harry screamed.

Snape hissed through his teeth as his eyes flashed menacingly. "Your former headmaster forced me to do his bidding, once again. I told Albus about what the Dark Lord had planned for Draco...to kill Albus Dumbledore. He agreed that Draco should be saved, and if I couldn't turn him from his task, then I was to be the one to carry it out. I would have to kill my mentor and friend...Albus called in the Life Debt I owed him to ensure that I followed through with it. I did not want to… Gods know I did not want to do it… but he forced me. Bastard had no care for the state of my soul. Said it would be a 'mercy killing' as he was already dying. Then, I took an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy. She realized that Draco wouldn't be able to go through with it; he's no murderer. But he would try because it was the only way to save himself and his family. He would try, and he would either die in the attempt or be killed by the Dark Lord for his failure, just as intended. So I took the vow to save my cover and the life and soul of my godson, " Snape said, clearly agitated.

"He was already dying?" Hermione asked quietly.

"The ring he found at the Gaunt cottage. It was cursed and Albus released it upon himself when he destroyed it. The curse would have taken over and killed him quickly if I didn't try to stop it. I gave him a potion that slowed it down, but didn't cure it. I tried for months to find a cure but nothing could stop it completely. That night on the tower only sped up the inevitable. Albus had less than a month left at that point," Snape muttered.

"So he had you kill him to save Malfoy?" Harry spat, incredulously.

"Also to save my cover as the Order's spy in the Dark Lord's inner circle, and be able to come back to the school to protect the students after the Dark Lord took control!" Snape snapped back. "Oh yes. Just yet another task I have performed for my master, Dumbledore. Have me risk my soul. Have me become hated more than ever and hunted. Have me kill him... 'all for the greater good'," he sneered mockingly.

"And you are saying that in this reality Albus did not leave his memories about this plan to anyone?" Sirius asked, clearly confused.

"Of course he did not," Snape snarled. "Not only would that have made sense, but it would have been too decent of the bastard. He only cared that I lived long enough to make sure that Potter did what he's supposed to do, not of my own life or innocence."

"That makes two of us," Harry said, finally lowering his wand.

Snape raised a puzzled brow as he looked at his former student. "Finally figured out that our former headmaster was not as noble as he liked to appear?"

"He manipulated and deceived too many people," Harry said quietly. "But in some things he was right. Too right. I have to finish this, and only I can do it."

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Snape asked darkly.

"The prophecy, Snape."

"What of the horcruxes?"

"We've been destroying them all. We got to Ravenclaw's diadem, and that leaves only Nagini."

"Nagini is not the final horcrux," Snape muttered, his face looking like it aged ten years in mere seconds.

"Then what is the final horcrux?"

"You, Potter. You." Snape turned abruptly and raised a shaking hand to drag through his hair. He released a shuddering sigh before turning to face Harry. Black eyes held and pierced green. Lily…

"On the night the Dark Lord tried to kill you, when Lily cast her own life between you as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded and a fragment of the Dark Lord's soul was blasted off and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsed building. Part of the Dark Lord now lives inside you, and it is that part that makes you a parselmouth and gives you that connection with the Dark Lord's mind. And while the Dark Lord's soul fragment remains attached to you, he cannot die. Thank Merlin he has been completely unaware of it all of these years," Snape said softly, his gaze still locked on Harry's.

"Dumbledore told me that you must die, and that the Dark Lord himself must be the one to kill you. That it is essential."

Another long silence. Then Snape said, "I am sorry, Potter," he began, managing to not spit Harry's name for once. "I have been protecting you all these years… protecting you for Li..," he broke off abruptly, "…but Albus protected you because he thought it had been essential to teach you and let you grow stronger. He kept you alive so that you could die at the right moment," he finished bitterly.

Harry stood there shaking, and then felt his legs collapse under him as the blood left his face. Considering the shocks he'd received in the last few minutes, it was no surprise. Sirius leapt forward to grab his godson's arm. "Harry?"

The Boy-Who-Lived turned bleak eyes to his former mentor.

"I… I guess I knew that, somehow. It makes sense… too much sense…" he muttered over the quiet sobs of Hermione.

Slowly, very slowly, he stood up, and wavered on his feet like a newborn fawn. His breathing steadied, his legs stilled, and he raised cold, clear eyes that shone with determination to his former professor and his godfather.

*Suddenly a high, cold voice spoke so close to them that Harry jumped and flourished his wand, thinking that Voldemort had reentered the room. Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor, and Harry realized that he was talking to Hogwarts and to all the surrounding area, that the residents of Hogsmeade and all those still fighting in the castle would hear him as clearly as if he stood beside them, his breath on the back of their necks, a deathblow away.

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately."

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads frantically, looking at Harry.

"Don't listen to him," said Ron.

"It'll be all right," said Hermione wildly. "Let's – let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan – " .*

"To catch you up to speed, Black, the Dark Lord is here with all of his Death Eaters. It is war, it is the end," Snape said darkly. "Let us go. Potter, I assume you have your cloak?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "Very well, you three use that, I will Disillusion myself and Black, and head to the Headmaster's office. I do not believe it would be a good idea for anyone else to see us at present." The Golden Trio nodded silently, all of them still too shaken and stunned from everything to even mutter a protest. Donning the cloak, they made their way back through the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

1The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. Please note that all text between asterisks (*) is either a complete quote or partial quote from Rowling's text.

**AN: My thanks to all those who read or reviewed. On with the show...**

Chapter Two:

The castle was unnaturally silent. Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall. Harry stopped in the doorway as he laid empty eyes upon the injured and dead. He watched as his two friends made their way to the Weasley family, who were standing in weeping vigil over the body of Percy who had been killed pushing Fred out of the way of falling debris, only to be hit instead.

*The Great Hall seemed to fly away, become smaller, shrink, as Harry reeled backward from the doorway. He could not draw breath. He could not bear to look at any of the other bodies, to see who else had died for him. He could not bear to join the Weasleys, could not look into their eyes, when if he had given himself up in the first place, Percy might never have died… He turned away and ran up the marble staircase. Lupin, Tonks… He yearned not to feel… He wished he could rip out his heart, his innards, everything that was screaming inside him… *

Harry ran full-tilt until he reached the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. He blurted out "Dumbledore!" without thinking, and to his surprise the gargoyle slid aside revealing the spiral staircase behind. When Harry burst into the circular office he found that the portraits that hung all around the walls were empty. Harry shot a dark look at Dumbledore's deserted frame, which hung directly behind the headmaster's chair, then turned his back on it.

"Harry?" came the disembodied voice of Sirius Black. "Where're Hermione and Ron?"

"Great Hall… with the Weasley's.." he said, his voice catching on a sob.

"Casualties?" Snape asked somberly, as the two men came into view.

"Percy.. Lupin… Tonks… too many… too many…"

"Remus!" Sirius gasped out. Harry merely nodded and shut his eyes. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he opened them and turned his gaze to the man who he thought had betrayed them all.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I do not know, Potter. Not only have I not really expected to be alive for much longer at this juncture, but up until my demise I expected to still be installed at the Death Eater's camp. I think Black and I shall remain here, for now, and offer assistance when the battle reaches the castle once more. Hopefully we will not get killed by some overzealous Gryffindor beforehand," he said with a sneer. "As to what you should do…. At this point, that is in destiny's hand, is it not?"

Harry was quiet and pensive for a long time. Finally, he strode over to Sirius and embraced him. "I'm glad I got to see you again, if only for a little while. Look after everyone for me?" His godfather tightened his arms around his young charge until it bordered on painful. Taking a deep breath, Sirius let go and clapped Harry's shoulder. "Your parents would be so proud of the man you have become," he said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Harry gave a small smile and turned to face the glowering Potion Master. Harry stuck out his hand, and fixed his gaze on Snape. After a moment of silent snarling, Snape took Harry's hand and attempted to instantly let it go. Harry tightened his grasp and said softly, "I'm sorry, Professor. Sorry that my dad was such a git to you… sorry that I gave you a hard time. Thank you… for protecting us… for saving us so many times… I only hope that when this is all done, that everyone knows what a hero you've been all these years." With that, Harry dropped Snape's hand, threw the invisibility cloak over his head, and left.

The two men stood in the silence following Harry's departure through the door. It was broken by Sirius.

"Lily would be proud of you too, Snape. You saved so many and helped her son all of these years."

"Lily would have had me condemned to Hell for telling the Dark Lord about that vile prophecy to begin with. I rightfully belong in Hell for causing her death. It is my fault that her son is in the situation he is in!" Snape muttered.

"No.. it is Riddle's. It has always been Riddle's fault. And as it may be Harry's destiny to face him, it may have been James' and Lily's destiny to die, so that Harry could live to see this day. It was never your fault, Severus."

Snape lunged forth and grabbed Sirius by the neck, throwing him across the headmaster's desk. "How can you say such a thing! It IS my fault… I ran to the Dark Lord like some eager, sniveling little worm, telling him about the prophecy I overheard so I could get a pat on the head like some puppy! The very prophecy that lead to Lily's death!"

"And then you went to Dumbledore! You told him everything, and then it was all in HIS hands! And he did nothing to protect them! I am the one that told them to use that traitor Pettigrew as Secret Keeper! You think I sleep well at night; knowing that if my friends used me like they planned to that they may still be alive? Do you not think that Dumbledore could have been Secret Keeper himself? Could have had Order members stationed at Godric Hollow to guard them? Could have easily stepped in and made sure I was questioned and given a trial instead of just being thrown in Azkaban and left to rot for years?" Sirius screamed, throwing off Severus' grip and slumping into a seat.

"You are not the only one to lose someone you loved. James and... and Lily would be alive if I remained their Secret Keeper."

Snape heard the change in Sirius' tone when he whispered a certain name and then stared at the dejected man in front of him with dawning understanding. He felt a brief flash of kinmanship with the person who caused and embodied some of the worst times of his life.

"But, I have learned over the years that while you can blame yourself until the world falls down, it does not mean it was ever your fault. It was not my fault, Severus, nor was it ever yours. The blame solely lies with Riddle. It always has. You have to let the guilt and Lily go. She is where she is meant to be now, and soon enough, her son will probably be joining her. I have lost everyone…" Rising again, straightening his shoulders and tilting his chin in stubborn, Gryffindor fashion, Sirius fixed Snape with a steady gaze and said, "What's next?"

A short while later, the two dark men were startled by loud bangs and shouting coming from outside. Using the various equipment in the headmaster's chambers, they were able to watch the events taking place outside. They saw the frail and limp body of Harry Potter being carried by the distraught Hagrid as he was forced to march along with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Sirius let lose a ragged sob and clutched the arm of the shaken man next to him. They listened as Neville ran up to confront the Dark Lord and stood in defiance.

"About time the boy remembered he was a Longbottom," Severus muttered.

Snape watched as the boy he had always provoked pulled the sword of Godric from the sorting hat and used it to decapitate the great snake, Nagini. All at once, chaos covered the lawn of Hogwarts as giants and centaurs entered the fray.

"That is our cue, Black," Snape said, straightening.

"Indeed it is, Severus. I would be honored to fight by your side."

"Hmm… well, let us hope that we will only have one army trying to kill us," and with a swirl of a black cloak, the Order's spy billowed out of the headmaster's office and flew down the stairs to join the battle.

"Great greasy bat," Sirius muttered, following.

The two men ran into the Great Hall and stopped in confusion, but for only a fraction of a second. "Kreacher?" Sirius asked, incredulously, as he watched an army of diminutive house elves swarm over the Death Eaters. He spun as he heard a curse uttered behind him and instinctively deflected it.

"Yaxley!" he growled, and engaged the man in Death Eater's robes.

Severus turned as well and sent a _Sectumsempra_ at Rookwood, who was also nearby. The two childhood enemies began to duel in earnest against the Dark Lord's forces. They had almost backed up right into Charlie Weasley and Flitwick. Charlie saw Snape behind him and turned to fire a curse. His wand arm was stopped mid-arc by a dark-haired man giving him a familiar smirk.

"Wrong man, Weasley," Sirius said, letting go of the stunned redhead's arm.

"Sirius?" he gasped, nearly getting hit by a purple bolt before it was blocked by an exasperated Snape.

"Constant vigilance, Weasley!" he barked. Snape took a quick glance around the Hall and saw Lucius and Narcissa running by as they screamed for Draco. He saw another flash of white and saw it was the hair of the youngest Malfoy struggling through wreckage and dueling wizards. Snape ran to his godson and blocked the curse that was speeding towards the young wizard's back. He grabbed Draco's arm and half-carried him across the room to his parents.

"Stay down, stay out of sight," he said, before spinning away again to find Voldemort. If all the horcruxes were gone, the Dark Lord was fully mortal. Riddle could be killed, and vengeance was Snape's. For Lily, for Albus, for Harry.

He was momentarily distracted by watching Molly dispatch Bellatrix Lestrange, then nearly lost his footing from the resultant blast of Voldemort's rage. As he steadied himself, he was thoroughly stunned by seeing Harry reappear, alive, in front of the Dark Lord. He was so shocked, that he missed what was being said by the two mortal, destined enemies. He snapped back when he heard the Dark Lord's raised voice.

*"_Dumbledore is dead!_ I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"Voldemort screamed.

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," the Boy-Who-Still-Lived said calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?"

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's, and you never realized it!"

Voldemort kept silent and continued to circle.

"Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him! Dumbledore knew all about Draco Malfoy's task, and asked Snape to be the one to kill him. They even knew that you would have Snape become headmaster and he used that position to protect the students as best he could."

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

The two enemies bantered back and forth about the Elder Wand. Snape's full attention was caught once more when he heard his name.

"Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed - "

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore! _Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard _. . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance . . ."

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." Snape heard Harry declare, and turned his head slightly and saw Narcissa pull her son behind her body. Lucius took a shabby wand from Draco's numb hand and readied it in his own, a fierce look of determination on his gaunt face.

Voldemort appeared stricken for a moment, and then he said, "But what does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him." Harry held up the hawthorn wand and jiggled it in his hand. Snape heard the crowd in the Great Hall take a collective breath. Snape then had to strain to hear Harry say, "So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was _Disarmed_? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand. Oh, and by the way Tom… you didn't kill Snape…"

Voldemort glared at Harry, then his gaze shifted and found the tall form in black standing off to the side. His slitted, red eyes widened almost comically when he saw Snape sneering back at him. The Dark Lord snarled, turned back to the Boy-Who-Lived, and raised his wand.

In a flash of red light, both moved at once. Snape and the others watching heard the spells being cast at the same time.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"*

A loud bang filled the hall, and Snape watched as the Elder Wand flew high and spun through the air toward Harry, who caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. The Dark Lord hit the floor, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

After a moment of pure silence, a wild cacophony of sound filled the Great Hall as the survivors of the light shouted in relief and utter joy. They swept upon the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, hugging and tugging and touching him.

Snape moved silently around the celebrating crowd; petrifying and tying up the remaining Death Eaters, then went to stand at the head of the corpse of the former Dark Lord as it lay on the ground like some wretched thing. He glanced down at the face of the one that cost so many, so much, then sent out a torrent of Fiendfyre from his wand. Severus knew that even though all the horcruxes were gone, there was a remote risk that dark magic could resurrect some part of Voldemort using the body and what remained of the magical core inside of it. It had to be destroyed utterly. He called upon every ounce of willpower to control the conflagration for the mere seconds he invoked the flame before cancelling the spell. He stood in silence as he watched Voldemort's body be consumed and turn to ash. It took but a moment. After kicking the ashes, Severus moved off to crumple on a bench against the wall.

After a moment, Snape saw two small feet in front of him. Looking up, he spied a disheveled Minerva McGonagall standing there.

"Yesss?" the former spy sneered, raising a dark brow.

With a strength that was shocking from someone so petite, the Transfiguration professor pulled Snape off the bench and wrapped her arms around the startled man. Minerva squeezed so hard that Snape thought he felt a rib pop, and she sobbed out, "Severus! You poor, poor man! If Albus was not dead I would kill him myself for doing that to you! And for not telling me!"

She pulled back momentarily so she could slap the stunned Potion Master across the face before pulling him into her arms again. "And that was for you not telling me either!"

"The point of being a successful spy is not telling anyone, anything, Minerva…" he wheezed.

"Let go of him, woman! I do not think he can breathe!" came a chuckle from behind the tartan-clad professor.

Snape felt McGonagall stiffen before the metal bands that were her arms released him. Pulling away from him slowly, he saw Minerva's pale face come into view; eyes wide.

The Order veteran spun to face a smiling Sirius Black, and promptly fainted.

"Oh, simply wonderful, Black. You have managed to scare a little old lady to death. You should be proud of yourself," Snape sneered.

Laughing, Sirius bent down to help McGonagall back on her feet. "Hey there, Minerva. Looks like my boy made good!"

"Sirius?" she shrieked, gaining the attention of many people nearby.

There was a sea of gaping redheads and Order members as Harry pushed his way through the crowd to reach his godfather. "Sirius!" the bespectacled youth cried as he crashed into the last Marauder's arms.

"I cannot believe you made it, my boy! I thought I lost you too," his godfather sobbed.

Ron and Hermione quickly followed to Harry's side. The red-haired member of the trio looked happy, but with a marked sadness in his eyes. The not-so-bushy-haired girl looked exultant, but as if a stiff breeze would knock her over.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you should sit down before you keel over," came the sardonic, low tones of Snape.

Hermione looked up and met her former professor's gaze squarely. She moved over to the tall man, stood on tip-toe, and threw her arms around her neck. Snape stood in shock for a moment, and as he raised his hands to push the young woman away, he heard her soft voice whisper, "Thank you, Professor Snape," and then felt the brush of her lips against his cheek. She stepped away and nearly stumbled, but was caught by Sirius and Harry.

"Come on, 'Mione. You never really fully recovered, you should sit down," Harry said as he gently led one of his best friends over to a table.

"Is everyone else alright?" she asked.

"Everyone is being looked after, Miss Granger," McGonagall piped in. "And I just received word from some newly arrived Aurors that all of the _Imperiused_ are coming to. More healers from St. Mungo's are on their way, as well."

"Black… what was it that you gave me earlier? How did you heal my wounds?" Snape asked with a mixture of anger and curiosity.

Sirius barked a laugh and took a metal box out of his coat pocket which he handed over to Severus. "You made these up for senior Order members to carry around…sort of a 'first aid kit'. Various healing potions. Blood Replenishers. And quite luckily for you, some phoenix tears courtesy of Fawkes."

Snape opened the box to look over the contents. Nodding his head, he turned away and handed the kit to Madam Pomfrey. He spoke with the mediwitch briefly, then walked on to another corner of the Great Hall.

Hermione watched as Snape walked over to the huddling Malfoy family. She saw Draco's stricken face as he looked up and stared at the tall, forbidding man, then her attention was diverted by more shouts as another group swept Harry along for more celebration and commiseration.

Snape looked down at the youngest Malfoy as he sat within the delicate yet protective arms of his mother, Narcissa.

"So..," he began, in a cracked whisper, "you were a spy for their side all along?"

"Yes, Draco," came the calm reply.

"You tried to get me to tell you what my task was all of last year. You tried to get me to tell you that I had to kill Dumbledore, but you knew already? You knew all along? And you told Dumbledore?"

"Of course. We both were fully aware that you were being coerced and threatened into taking the Mark and doing the Dark Lord's bidding in order to protect yourself and your family. We tried to find a way to help you out of your situation."

"He really would have helped me. He would have hidden me, and my parents; he offered to, " Draco said, hanging his head.

"Yes, he would have. We hoped all along that you would not have been able to finish the task. You do not have it within you to kill anyone, thank Merlin," Snape said softly.

"I could not do it...I failed. I fail at everything. I failed my family and they nearly paid with their lives," the blond young man spat out with a broken sob. Narcissa's arms tightened around him and Lucius laid his hand upon his son's head.

"You failed no one, Draco. You did not become a murderer, and I have heard that you refused to identify Potter, Granger, and Weasley when they were captured at your manor, so I would think that you have succeeded in making me and Dumbledore rather proud. One hundred points to Slytherin."

Draco's eyes snapped up to the smirking face of his godfather.

"They are not the only ones," came the soft voice of Lucius. Draco tilted his head to gaze at his father, and was stunned to see the cold and stoic man tighten his jaw and blink rapidly, as if to stave off tears.

"Do you need anything?" Severus asked.

"Perhaps some burn salve. Stupid Crabbe…using Fiendfyre…" Draco muttered, looking at the blisters on his hands.

"Crabbe?"

"Gone…in the Room of Hidden Things," Draco said, dropping his head. "Goyle and I made it out…Potter and Weasley grabbed us in time."

The group heard loud wails and turned their heads to see Molly Weasley bent over the still form of Percy. Narcissa hugged her son almost fiercely, and began to rock back and forth, sobbing quietly. Lucius sank down next to his wife and threw his arms around his small family. As the Malfoys drew together, Snape moved away silently and rejoined Minerva. Sirius had been swept up in the tide of jubilant survivors, most of who were shocked to see the notorious Azkaban escapee and Order member they lost two years ago to the veil. A few Aurors attempted to get to Sirius to take him into custody, but they were quickly informed by Kingsley and an irate Savior of the Wizarding World that Black was innocent, and that Pettigrew, who had been alive the entire time up until a few weeks ago, was responsible for Black's alleged crimes.

"So, Severus… care to tell me how Sirius is walking and breathing?" came the lilting voice of the Transfiguration professor.

"I do not know how, exactly, but it appears that he is the Sirius Black from an alternate reality or timeline. He came to our reality through the veil in the Department of Mysteries several hours ago. He was hexed and sent through the veil much like our reality's Black was two years ago, but by Rookwood, not Bellatrix. Apparently, his reality had a battle like ours back then, but instead of Black passing through, they lost Miss Granger to Dolohov's slicing curse. It also seems that their version of Dumbledore left you a Pensieve of the events leading up to his death, so that you would know of my involvement and innocence. Good thing he relayed this information to Potter. Oh bugger!" he suddenly exclaimed. At McGonagall's shocked look, he muttered, "Black saved my life after the Dark Lord set Nagini on me. Sodding bollocks, now I owe the man…" he growled.

"And we all owe you."

"Actually, it is a good thing that he did tend to me at that moment. I had crucial information to pass on to Potter from Dumbledore. If I had died, I do not know how I would have relayed said information as I was chased from the castle by you and Flitwick during my previous attempt," he said, sneering down at his colleague.

"Oh, hush, you. I am sorry for that. Sorry, that I did not have more faith in you, but I will tell you now, young man…. I was hurt horribly, Severus… I trusted you and I thought… we ALL thought, that you betrayed that trust most grievously. Do not worry… I have far more anger towards Albus, now… it would be just like that old goat to not give you any choice about the matter… but still," she said, glaring up at the younger man, "even though you were doing your job, I wish you would have told me.."

"As if I could have, Minerva. You would have hexed me five ways from Sunday if I had even approached you. Then you would have transformed to your feline shape and clawed my eyes out."

"Yes… well… there is that."

"It is over. It is done. We all played our parts."

"What will you do now?"

"If I do not get thrown in Azkaban, you mean? Drink myself insensate and sleep for a month. Now, I shall go down and check the potion stores in the dungeon to see if there is anything useful," he said with a nod, then left the Great Hall.

Upon his return he saw that most people were converged around one of the long house tables. Apparently, food and drink had been brought up from the kitchens by some of the elves. He set his potions down on a bench and as he looked around for Madam Pomfrey, he noticed Hermione walking across the room, carrying a large jug of pumpkin juice and directing a laden tray to follow behind her. He was surprised to note that her path was leading her directly to the Malfoy family, who still sat in their small group by the wall.

Walking over to overhear their exchange, he caught the light tones of Hermione.

"Mrs. Malfoy? I was wondering if you were hungry," the young Gryffindor said, shyly.

Narcissa turned shocked eyes to the slender young woman. "I do not mean to bother you, but I brought you some pumpkin juice, tea, and sandwiches. It's not much, but it is all the elves could throw together right now. Would you like something?"

"Oh," Narcissa began, with a small, tremulous smile, "thank you. Thank you very kindly… Miss Granger, is it?"

"Yes, you're welcome," Hermione said softly, as she deposited the tray on the bench. She started to put the pitcher down as well and jumped slightly as it was lifted out of her arms by Lucius' large hands.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he said in his low voice, as he picked up a glass from the tray and poured a drink for his wife. "Would you care for some?"

Hermione looked up at the tall Malfoy patriarch in surprise. "Um.. no thank you. I think I'm too wound up to eat, actually," she said with a grimace before giving the blond family a nod and walking away to rejoin her friends.

"What a singular young woman," Narcissa murmured thoughtfully.

"She has always been pretty decent… swotty, and annoying as a blast-ended skrewt at times, but decent," Draco offered softly.

"Decent, Draco? I do recall several terms and adjectives you have used over the years to describe Miss Granger, but I do not think 'decent' was ever one of them," said Snape as he finished making his way over to the Malfoys.

"Well, I could not really say anything remotely nice about her before, now could I?" Draco said defensively.

"No… and neither could I, for that matter. Miss Granger was, by far, the most gifted student to grace these halls in an age. Not that I would ever admit such to her, even now. The time for pretense may be at an end, but we still have our reputations to maintain, have we not?" the former spy said with a quick twitch of his upper lip.

"Granger is probably the most intelligent person I know, next to you, Uncle," Draco said with a pensive look. Snape glanced at the curly-haired witch out of the corner of his eye.

"Unfortunate in light of the facts that she is a Gryffindor and a Mud..Muggleborn, but true," Lucius conceded.

"Muggleborn, Lucius?"

"If one does not adapt, one quickly becomes extinct, Severus. I know which way the wind blows."

"Severus?" Narcissa said, her voice beginning to tremble. "What is to become of us?"

"You three will no doubt be questioned by the Ministry. Detained shortly, at the very worst, but hopefully there will not be any real punishment. You were virtual prisoners in your own home since Lucius' release from Azkaban; a release orchestrated by the Dark Lord. Everything Draco did was under extreme duress. You did not participate in the battle, and you have been wandless most of this time. I would not fret too much, Narcissa," he said, placing a slender hand on her shoulder. "You will receive my testimony, if it is worth anything after my own trial, and your actions will speak highly for you."

"Actions?" Lucius asked, raising a brow.

"I have overheard that your wife lied to the Dark Lord about Potter being deceased."

"Cissa?"

"I..he had me check the boy… I could tell that he was breathing, and I knew the dangers of deceiving the Dark Lord, but I did not care! I had to ask him if Draco was alright! It was all I could think about," she said, a tear dripping down her cheek.

"Oh.. Cissa," her husband cooed. Lucius knelt down next to his wife. "I am not angry with you, my dove. Not at all… just surprised, and proud. I am so, so very sorry, my love… my son. It is my fault. All my fault. I thought I was doing right by our family by joining him…" he said, dropping his head in shame.

"A lot of people got seduced by the power and glory he offered. It is why I, myself, willingly joined the Death Eaters long ago. But the false promises of the Dark Lord came at too high a price," Snape muttered.

"Is that why you turned spy?" Draco asked, genuinely wanting to know what caused his stern godfather to turn to the light.

"Yes… following the Dark Lord cost me the most important thing in my life," he began, finally opening up a bit to the only people he considered close to friends. If he weren't so drained physically and emotionally, he probably would have remained silent on the matter. "It was then, that I fully realized my mistake, and I turned to Dumbledore for aid and to add whatever I could to the effort to bring about that evil monster's end."

Severus broke off as he noticed a group of Aurors headed their way. Lucius rose to stand in front of his wife and son as it became clear what was about to happen.

"Severus Snape, we have been commanded by the Minister of Magic to take you into custody," the head Auror, a man Snape recalled was named Magnus Trimbalt, stated.

"Minister?"

"Yes, sir. Kingsley Shacklebolt has been installed as interim Minister. He is already at the Ministry," he began, and Snape looked around to find that the dark-skinned Order member was not in the Great Hall, "and he gave the order to take you in. You three, as well," he said, nodding to the Malfoys.

"We will detain you at the Ministry itself, for now. Azkaban is not only unfit, but everyone who was being held there under false charges is being released," Trimbalt stated in clipped tones.

"Azkaban was never 'fit'," Lucius snorted darkly.

"True enough, Mr. Malfoy, but I meant 'unfit' as in you are only going to be questioned and detained for a short while pending the verification of your statements. The prison would be a bit much for that, wouldn't it? Now, would you follow me please?" he asked, gesturing with his arm.

Snape noticed that another Auror was leading Sirius over to their group.

"I wonder if they know it is not legal to question a dead person?" the Marauder asked with a wink and a chuckle.

The Potion Master glared at his former nemesis and shook his head, "I must be in Hell…"


	3. Chapter 3

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: Thank you, again, for reading this story and your reviews.**

**One reviewer pointed out that the order of some events in chapter 1 is wrong for canon: **_**"Dumbledore told Snape to horn in on Draco's task of killing him *before* Narcissa turned up at Snape's door. That order came immediately after Snape saved Dumbledore's life but not his hand, and during Narcissa's visit, Snape refers to Dumbledore's recent injury."(**__**duj**__**)**_

**As it has been years since I've read HBP or DH, I completely forgot about the timing, so I corrected the relevant paragraph; although I should point out, that some things and characterizations referred to in this story will not be strictly canon. Also, I don't have a Beta, so any errors are mine.  
><strong>

**To everyone that has read or reviewed: thanks! When I started to write my stories, I did so purely for my own enjoyment. Of course, it's _still_ for my enjoyment, but it's a kick to see that people actually like them...  
><strong>

Chapter Three

The detainees were asked to give statements under Veritaserum, and in the cases of Severus and Lucius; memories for the Pensieve, which were poured over by Kingsley, several Aurors and members of the Wizengamut. Kingsley kept the matter of Sirius being from another reality completely secret, and only gave the portions of memories pertaining to the deaths of the Potters and Pettigrew to the Wizengamut, knowing that if he let slip anything about alternate dimensions or the veil, they would lose Sirius to the Department of Mysteries researchers and the Unspeakables. It was decided that everyone would be told Sirius had gone into hiding until the final battle.

Lucius' hearing caused quite the sensation. In the beginning, the elder Malfoy fully subscribed to the Dark Lord's beliefs and agenda, and joined the Death Eaters at the urging of his father, Abraxas. Shortly thereafter, especially when the young Slytherin was called upon to use Unforgivable curses against those Voldemort deemed "undesirables", namely Muggleborns and Muggles, Lucius' zeal vanished with every tortured scream. Unbeknownst to everyone, Lucius was then forced to comply with the Dark Lord's wishes, under _Imperius_ curse cast upon him by his own father. Abraxas feared Lucius would be made an example of for any disobedience.

When Voldemort returned, Lucius had to play the role of devoted servant. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater, and this time he had a living heir to protect. He did engage in small acts of rebellion; the breaking of the prophecy was no mistake. He allowed the sphere to be dropped on purpose; knowing that whatever it held would be important and could not be given over to the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, the gambit backfired. He was forced to lie on the stand during his trial under threats to his family. Lucius later found out that his imprisonment had been a ploy by Voldemort to draft a young, frightened Draco into the Death Eater fold so that he could be used for whatever nefarious means the Dark Lord devised.

Upon his "escape" from Azkaban, he was a virtual prisoner in his own home. Kept wandless and in fear for his life, and the lives of his family, Lucius was forced to bow and scrape to Voldemort and the Death Eaters encamped at Malfoy Manor.

Kingsley and the Wizangamut deliberated for several days over Lucius' evidence. As his previous activities had already been judged, and new evidence brought to light about the Department of Mysteries incident; they focused on Lucius' actions since his escape from Azkaban. Finding that he engaged in no magic as he was wandless, aided in no torture or questioning of the Death Eaters' victims, saw to the care of those imprisoned at Malfoy Manor as well as he could, and did not take place in the final battle, the Minister and the Wizangamut decided to release the elder Malfoy. It was with unconstrained relief and joy that he reunited with his family.

Narcissa and Draco had already been released with no charges, and they were currently staying at Grimmauld place with a newly-pardoned Sirius Black, as Malfoy Manor was not fit to live in until the Aurors dismantled all the dark wards and removed numerous unsavory items left behind by Voldemort. Kreacher and a few of the Hogwarts elves had cleaned and refurbished the former Order headquarters in little to no time. Kreacher had embraced the Black scion with mixed feelings, but felt he owed it to Master Regulus of the Noble House of Black to be respectful of the elder brother. Sirius was bemused by the entire thing, until it was explained to him by Harry that the Sirius Black of this reality had treated the loyal house elf with scorn and cruelty. Sirius apologized to the old elf, and gave him a fine black pillowcase with an embroidered Black crest. Kreacher was struck speechless as Sirius made a show of gifting him with the new cloth, and announced that it was only proper for one such as "Kreacher of the Noble House of Black, Hero of Hogwarts." Everyone was either disgusted or concerned when the house elf began to make a hideous croaking noise. It was Hermione that figured out that Kreacher was only crying.

Severus was fully exonerated for his involvement in the death of Albus Dumbledore. Kingsley was given a full accounting of the master spy's dealings of the past seventeen years, bolstered by Pensieve memories of the late headmaster found in his chambers, and his information led to the arrest of several covert Death Eaters, including Dolores Umbridge.

For now, only the Golden Trio, Snape, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, and the Malfoys were aware of Sirius' origins. No one had any idea on how to send the Marauder back to his own reality; or what would happen if they did. Hermione spoke of "vacuums" and "transference" and "branes" and of theories that no one else could understand. As there was nothing to be done without risking Sirius' disappearance into the bowels of the Department of Mysteries, it was agreed that Sirius would remain and try to settle into this reality.

Minerva, Ron, and Kingsley, were hesitant about welcoming him with open arms. They were friendly to Sirius, and were sincerely glad to have someone returned instead of lost, especially in light of the war, but they treated him like a cross between Sirius' long-lost brother and a bomb waiting to go off. To Harry; he was Sirius…perhaps not the one he had known, but it was his godfather in the ways that counted. Harry told Hermione of what he had seen when he held the Resurrection Stone. His father, mother, and Remus were there, but for some reason, Sirius' shade was a mere outline. Harry felt that it was due to part of Sirius' soul being with them in the flesh. Hermione promised to research everything as soon as she was able to, hoping that the Black library would have books on the Veil, as the library at Hogwarts was destroyed.

Harry was ecstatic to have his godfather back, and moved in as soon as he was released from Madam Pomfrey's care. Hermione had moved in as well, due to her needing rest and looking after, and because she had nowhere else to go until she reclaimed her parents. Ron had gone with the rest of the Weasleys to the Burrow.

Some of the Order were not at all happy that the Malfoys were staying there, but as Sirius had gotten along with his cousin, Narcissa, prior to her marriage (he didn't have much contact with her after) he felt honor-bound to offer her a place to stay until the Manor had been cleansed and repaired. He consoled his godson with the knowledge that it was only for a short while, anyway, but truthfully, after losing so much (his entire reality, even), he wanted to hold onto whatever he had left. It also led to last Black heir deciding to invite his other cousin, Andromeda, to visit. She brought over Teddy, to Sirius' joy, for in his reality Remus and Tonks had never married and he wanted to meet the son of his fellow Marauder now that Remus was lost to him.

There were many tears as the Black sisters met each other for the first time in years, with Lucius looking on with a nearly-undetectable smile. Lord Malfoy realized that family was the most important thing; not blood purity.

The Malfoys had, at first, been highly disdainful of the noisy, chaotic 'free-for-all' that passed for meals at Grimmauld Place. Draco adjusted quickly, as he realized it wasn't much different from mealtimes at Hogwarts, and after imparting his observation to his parents, they straightened their patrician shoulders and joined the group. After a few days, they began to warm to the setting, as the conversation and company was never dull due to various Order members dropping by often to partake of Kreacher's culinary skill. Hermione was currently sandwiched between Harry and Narcissa Malfoy. She had been quietly nibbling on a piece of bread and decided that she wanted to see if she could stomach something heartier. As she reached across the table to grab for some stew, her hand began to shake; then tremors began to wrack her entire body.

Narcissa was the first to notice, and gracefully stood from her seat to see to the painfully thin young woman next to her.

"Miss Granger!" she exclaimed. Her movement had already caught the attention of the rest of the group, and Harry had turned to see what was wrong with his best friend. Noticing her severe trembling, he threw his arms around the quaking form next to him.

"Sirius? Could you grab her bag for us? It should be in her room…" he asked quietly.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Draco as he leaned slightly back from the table, as if he was afraid of catching something.

"She hasn't recuperated fully from everything and being _Crucioed_ yet, but she's getting better…" Harry said softly, as he rocked the slight woman in his arms. "Pomfrey gave us some potions that help."

"Is there any Valerian potion?" Narcissa asked.

"I haven't heard of that one, but everything Pomfrey gave her should be in the bag," Harry said.

"This is not a potion she would have received from the Hogwarts mediwitch. It is something that Severus devised on his own to help with the side-effects of extensive _Cruciatus _exposure. He told me it counteracts the trauma in the muscles and nerves. We… we have found it very affective," the blond woman said, pursing her lips grimly. "Lucius? Could you please owl Severus and see if he could send some potion over? I will help Miss Granger into a hot bath. Soaking should help in the short-term," she said, gently lifting the shivering woman from Harry's arms.

"Oh, that's alright, Mrs. Malfoy. I can help her," Harry said, standing up.

"Well, in her condition she will need assistance, Mr. Potter. I am not privy to the nature of your relationship with Miss Granger, but I believe you aiding her may be somewhat inappropriate," Narcissa said with a stern look.

"What? Oh…. Oh!" Harry said, raising his hands and taking a quick step back, causing everyone to laugh, including Hermione, albeit weakly.

"Right, then… let us away, Miss Granger," Narcissa said softly, holding the younger witch around the waist as she helped her from the kitchen to the stairs.

As the door swung shut behind them, leaving the boys alone in the kitchen, Draco turned to Harry with a smirk and asked, "So… you and the know-it-all never….?"

"That's just sick, Malfoy. Not that there's anything wrong with 'Mione, but she's like my sister…. she's family. I know that something like that has never deterred some Purebloods, though…" he said, smirking back.

"Oi, mate! Now you're crossing a line!" Sirius said with a laugh as he returned with Hermione's beaded bag.

"Well, I know some families marry close cousins… and that's kind of gross, if you ask me. Then again, I was raised in the muggle world and that kind of intermarriage is frowned on, and for good reason! Even though he was completely insane, I think the only reason why Riddle didn't have one eye in the middle of his head and a third arm growing somewhere is because his father _was_ a muggle. His mother's family was so inbred it was disgusting," he said with a look of supreme distaste. Shaking his head, he continued, "But anyway… no. Hermione has been and will always be my best friend and my sister. Although.. I don't think Ron sees her in just that way, anymore…"

"Will never happen, Harry. He's not her type, at all," Sirius piped in. "Of course, I do not really know her all that well since 'Mione has been gone in my reality for two years, but from what I remember of her, I think she would do much better with someone as bright as she is and has some of the same interests. Otherwise, she would get bored way too fast, and the poor bloke would get tired of looking up everything in a dictionary in order to understand a word coming out of her mouth."

"As interesting as this conversation is," Lucius said, returning from sending an owl "I should inform you, Black, that Severus will most likely be appearing shortly so that he may deliver the potion Miss Granger needs."

"Of course," Sirius said, rising. "He can stay for dinner and drinks too. I am sure you would like some non-Gryffindor company."

Lucius looked at his wife's cousin in mild surprise. "That would be acceptable," he drawled, regaining his composure.

"I have asked him to stop by several times, but he always declined," Sirius muttered, stroking his chin.

"I wonder why…" Harry snorted under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Well… it isn't any surprise that you are among Snape's least favorite people. Not a shock that he won't come over to socialize."

"Merlin," Sirius said with exasperation, "I fully admit that we were right gits to him in school, but he did give back as good as he got. Why is he still hung up on that?"

"It's a bit more than being a git to him, Sirius," Harry said darkly, surprising both his godfather and Lucius.

"What are you on about, Harry?"

"Look.. that's something that you're going to have to talk to Snape about. I don't want to get in the middle of that…"

"Alright…" Sirius drawled.

Upstairs, Narcissa was helping Hermione draw a bath. The young witch smiled timidly at the tall blond and in a soft voice said, "Thank you for helping me up the stairs, Mrs. Malfoy. I think I'll be alright now…"

"It was not a problem, Miss Granger. Now, the water should be ready. Get in," Narcissa said, rolling up her sleeves.

Hermione blushed slightly and shook her head. "I'm sure I can get in by myself…."

"Actually, Lucius and I found that massage helped the muscle aches and tremors immensely if it was coupled with the heat and steam from a bath. I apologize. I should have asked you if it was alright… I became very… accustomed to… doing this for Lucius and Draco afterwards…" the older witch stammered, her eyes becoming wet. She looked down at her arm when she noticed a small, shaking hand grip it softly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I would be grateful for your help."

"Oh, child… it is the very least I could do. You have no idea how awful I have felt that this happened to you under the roof of our home," Narcissa said, closing her eyes. "And worse yet; there was nothing we could do to help you…"

"It is alright, Mrs. Malfoy. I understood, even then, that you couldn't do anything without risking your lives. Draco did as much as he could when he told the snatchers that he didn't recognize us, even though it was quite obvious who we were. And you more than made up for everything when you lied to Riddle about Harry in the Forbidden Forest. I still am completely amazed that you held up as well as you did; being forced to have Riddle live under your roof like that… you are, by far, one of the bravest women I've met…"

Narcissa's tearful gaze snapped up to meet the sincere amber eyes of the young witch. "Oh no… no… it was not bravery, Miss Granger," she said in a whisper, "it was fear. Pure, abject fear…

"Only the naïve and dead are without fear," Hermione said firmly. Narcissa looked at her again, and with a small nod and smile, helped Hermione into the deep tub.

"Where are the tremors affecting you the most?"

"It seems to be my shoulders and arms, mainly," she said, inhaling sharply with a pained wince as the older witch's hands began kneading her neck. "Ah… there too…"

"If you were Draco, you would be shrieking like a banshee," Narcissa said with a chuckle.

"Well, boys are sissies," Hermione said with a chuckle of her own.

"Is that not the truth. Big babies. I think Draco exaggerates a bit, as well, in order to get more attention. Merlin, is that boy spoiled." Hermione turned her head a bit and arched her brow. Upon seeing her expression, Narcissa continued, "Oh, I know my son is spoiled. Lucius and I indulged him too much when he was younger…we could not help ourselves, really. We almost lost him shortly after he was born. He was our miracle, our joy."

Hermione understood that, as a mother, Narcissa would always love her son unconditionally, but she couldn't hold her scoff in completely.

"I know how he treated you in school. I apologize for that, as well. But… you have to realize that, in addition to his upbringing, Draco was always a bit envious of you. I have heard that you have the best marks seen in Hogwarts in over fifty years. Draco has to be the best at everything he does, so when you knock him from his throne, he gets jealous. That and your friendships…"

"But, Draco has friends. We saw him always surrounded by a group of them at school.." Hermione said in some confusion.

"Except for Blaise Zambini, everyone else were the sons and daughters of Lucius' various business contacts or Death Eaters. They hung onto Draco the same as their parents do to my husband in attempts to curry favor or gain power and influence. None of those children were ever interested in a genuine friendship with my son. I could hear the words Draco was _not_ saying when he would come home from school and rant about you and Misters Potter and Weasley. He was so envious of the genuine bond you shared… and I think he has always been jealous of all the siblings Mr. Weasley had. Draco always wanted a brother or sister; unfortunately, Lucius and I were unable to have more children…" she said, drifting off sadly.

"Well, to be frank, Mrs. Malfoy… maybe he would have more friends if he was a real friend in return."

"As I said; he never had any real friends… how would he know how to be one?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head, not knowing what to say. She closed her eyes again, tensing occasionally as Narcissa worked a knot out of her arm muscles.

"It seems to be working…your tremors are nearly gone. Miss Granger, may I ask why you are not convalescing at home? Surely you would want to be with your family."

"My parents aren't here… they're still in hiding. I just haven't had the time or the energy to get them back yet," Hermione answered sadly.

"Get them back? They must know that the war has ended and it is safe to return?"

"They don't even know that they have a daughter, Mrs. Malfoy… I… I modified their memories before I sent them away," the young witch said with a sob.

"You thought it would be safer for them, then?" At Hermione's slight nod, she continued, "Come now. Let's get you dried off."

As Narcissa helped Hermione out of the tub and into warm clothes, the floo in the study downstairs flared into life and a darkly sullen Potion Master stepped into Grimmauld place.

"Severus, how good to see you," Lucius said with a small smile on his face. "Thank Merlin you are here… I find myself surrounded by Gryffindors!"

"You say that like it is a bad thing, cousin-in-law," Sirius said with a drawl.

Both Slytherin men turned to look at the animagus and arched a brow in unison. Shaking his head with a smirk on his lips, Sirius turned to the black-clad Potion Master and inquired if he brought the tonic for Hermione.

Wordlessly, Severus passed over a few vials of yellow-hued liquid over to Sirius, nodded at Lucius, and turned back to the floo.

"Stay a while, Snape? Dinner is still hot and I have a couple of bottles of Ogden's 150 year-old," he said, and tilting his chin at the blond man in the room, "and I'm sure Lucius would not mind the company, overrun with Gryffindors as he is. Make yourself at home; I will just run these potions upstairs to Narcissa. Oh! Does she take the entire vial?" Sirius asked, turning back.

"Narcissa will know the proper dosage. And I must decline the meal and drink and be on my way," Severus muttered.

"Come now, Severus. Surely one drink will not kill you," Lucius said as he sat down in a chair, lighting a cigar. Sirius had left the room and the two men could hear his footfalls go upstairs. "Would you like one? They're Rafael Gonzales, of course…"

Severus looked over at his old schoolmate with a smirk. Noticing this, Lucius raised an inquiring brow. "The day I see you without a cigar and a glass of Ogdens in hand is the day I know the world will end,' Severus answered.

"Yes.. well," the Malfoy elder said, straightening in the chair, "being stuck here for the time-being as we are would be utterly unbearable if one did not have some small comforts."

"What do you expect, being holed up with Black," muttered Severus heatedly. "I cannot stay here another minute, Lucius. My apologies."

Just then, Sirius popped back into the room. "Leaving so soon?" he asked, puzzled.

"I refuse to stay here and accept your hospitality, Black," he spat.

"Hang on a minute, Snape," Sirius barked back. "I know we were foul arses to each other in school, but… that was school! Over the past few years of working with the Order I thought we at least quite civil to each other, if not friends!"

"Arses!" the Potion Master thundered. "Arses! You call trying to kill me merely being a 'foul arse'?"

"Trying to…? By Merlin's sodding sock, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at his old nemesis. His words came out in a hiss. "Let me refresh your memory… fifth year.. night of a full moon….luring me down to the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack so that I would have a nice little meeting with a fully transformed Remus Lupin!"

Sirius staggered back and dropped into the couch behind him, his mouth agape. "Buggering hell! I did that? I mean… this reality's version of me did that? What kind of aresehole was he?"

Severus drew closer to the shocked man and gazed at him through flashing slits. "Do you mean to tell me that you never orchestrated such a stunt?"

"Of course not! As I said, were we right arses to you… threw insults, curses, and hexes back and forth… and yes, it was unfair that we ganged up on you at times… but never once did we cross a line like that… and you did give back just as good," Sirius said with no little heat, his mouth turning up slightly near the end as he mused. "Damn, but you got us good a few times! There were sometimes I wanted to shake your hand for some of the things you threw at us. Merlin, you did get quite creative there our sixth and seventh years!"

"Fascinating..," came a silky drawl, "I believe I will check on my lady wife now… and this alternate reality business is starting to give me a headache," Lucius muttered as he rose and left the study.

"It's giving him a headache…" Sirius muttered as he dropped his head into his hands. "So much is the same, but the differences are going to drive me to drink!"

"As if you need any help in that department…" Severus said dryly.

"Indeed! Oh look, a full glass…" After taking a prodigious swallow of the fiery brew, Sirius sighed deeply and looked at the still-glowering Snape. "Oh sit down and have a drink, Snape."

"I think these differences may drive me to drink, as well. Much of my utter hatred of you Marauders was due to that incident…an incident that you say did not occur in your reality…"

"Sorry to rain out your Quidditch match, Snape…you are just going to have to settle for garden-variety disdain and loathing now…" the animagus said with a grin.

"Aside from that incident, what other differences are there?"

"Well, Remus and Dora never married, the Diggory boy is still alive, and the main one, of course, is that Hermione died during the Ministry battle…" Sirius said, drifting off with glimmering eyes. "It is so good to see her again…"

"Are you crying, Black?" Severus asked with something approaching glee. "Shall I be calling you 'Snivellus', now?"

Sirius shot him a dark glare. "I have apologized to you for the way we taunted you back at Hogwarts, but do not make a joke of this, Snape! You have no idea what it was like.. how everyone was…when we lost her. Even you mourned her, in your own way…" At Severus' incredulous look, he said, "Oh.. yes. There were many times during Order planning meetings when you were heard to mutter 'The know-it-all would have an answer' or 'Miss Granger would have a different idea'…I tell you truly, Snape, that when she fell it was like a light went out in the world. Colors dimmed…no one cracked a smile for months… Harry was nigh inconsolable…We nearly lost him a few times because he just went berserk wanting to get vengeance. He would take off in the middle of the night, alone, trying to track down Death Eaters or Riddle by himself. You ended up knocking him out most nights with a potion so we did not have to watch him constantly. I would have to say that that first year after her death was harder to get through than all the years I spent in Azkaban."

Severus watched the Marauder as he drifted off into somber reflection. It appeared as if Sirius became haunted. Aged. Shaking himself, the animagus regained some equanimity, faced Severus once more, and raised his glass. "But, it appears we do not have to live through that hell in this reality, so cheers!"

"Yes, I dare say that we are stuck with the bushy-haired bint…" Snape drawled.

Sirius was about to retort when the two men were interrupted by Narcissa and Lucius entering the room. "Ah.. Severus. Thank you so much for delivering your potion so quickly. I believe that Miss Granger will have a much easier time now. As soon as she can begin to put some weight back on, she will be on the road to full recovery," Narcissa said with a smile.

"About that… she still does not seem to have much of an appetite.. she'll come down for every meal, but will just pick at it," Sirius said with concern on his face.

"The muscle aches and tremors may be partially to blame. When those subside, she should feel much better. The rest could be that since she did not eat much for several months whilst she was on the run with Potter and Weasley. Miss Granger definitely shows signs of mild malnutrition. She should eat small meals, more often throughout the day. You should possibly have healthy snacks readily available to her," Severus intoned.

"I shall ask Kreacher to do so. Have to make a trip to the market soon, at some point too…"

"I think that most of us will benefit a trip to Diagon Alley, cousin. I think that Miss Granger should probably get some clothing that fits until she regains her previous size. Everything she has now looks like it will fall right off of her."

"Any excuse to go shopping, my dear?" Lucius quipped.

At this point, Hermione had entered the room, after overhearing the last few remarks. "I can always just go to my parents' house. Although its been closed-up, most of my things are still there in storage. I can just grab some of my old clothes, they'd probably fit me again."

Narcissa looked aghast at this suggestion. "Old clothes? Oh no, Miss Granger, that will not do. I will gladly buy you whatever you need. It would be the very least we could do."

"Thank you, but I must decline," Hermione said, her chin gaining that stubborn set to it that those who knew her well could recognize at twenty paces. "I would only need smaller things for a very short time and new clothes would be wasted after that. My old clothes should do fine for now, and would be far more practical."

Hoping to stave off any argument, Sirius interjected with questions as to what Hermione would like to have from the grocery store. "Snape suggested that it would probably be better for you to have smaller meals with snacks throughout the day for a while."

Wrinkling her nose, she said, "I can't really think of anything. Most food seems too heavy for me to stomach… I can't seem to take more than a few bites without getting nauseous."

"Ah," came from the Potion Master in a low rumble, "that would be problematic. Well, perhaps you should stick with broths, fruit, and vegetables for now, and work your way to heartier fare slowly."

"Well, if I'm going to be stopping by my parents', I could probably find a health-food store. I remember there being one in the shopping center a few blocks away."

"Health-food store? I thought all food was supposed to be healthy…muggles have unhealthy food?" Narcissa asked in surprise.

"There is what muggles call junk-food, like crisps and sweets, and anything sugary or greasy. Regular food is healthy, but a health-food store usually sells completely organic foods, supplements, vitamins… that sort of thing. I was going to pick up some protein powder and see if I could have that without getting sick. Probably some vitamins too."

"Protein powder?" Severus asked with some curiosity.

"Its just a simple protein, usually derived from soy or whey, in powder form, obviously. I've only had vanilla flavored, but I think it comes in others, like chocolate. You usually just mix it with water, milk, or juice."

"Something like that would be perfect for your condition, if your digestive system can handle it." Severus said thoughtfully. "When you go to this health-food store, please let me know. I would like to accompany you." At her questioning look, he continued, "You said that these stores generally sell vitamins… that would be in their pure form? I believe that some would be useful for potion ingredients."

"Ah… yes. Some potions call for rose hips… that would be for the ascorbic acid, otherwise known as vitamin C, correct?"

Not wanting to listen to a potions lecture, Narcissa gently took Hermione by the arm and led her back to the kitchen. "You must still eat something, Miss Granger. I believe there were some steamed vegetables. That should be gentle enough for your system."

As the witches left the room, the men made plans for the various shopping excursions. It was decided that Severus, as having more experience in the muggle world than the other two, would escort Hermione, and probably Harry, to her parents' home and then on to the health-food store. Sirius and the Malfoys would go to Diagon Alley. Everything had been scheduled for the next day, so Severus excused himself and flooed back to Spinner's End.


	4. Chapter 4

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed...and people have actually put this story on alert or their favorites? I am humbled..really... and blushing as much as a woman my age can still blush, heh. I have to say I love the reviews I get on my stories; not only do am I appreciative of the praise my stories receive and the fact that you get enjoyment out of them, but those reviewers who gave criticism or suggestions have made me realize things that I missed and make me endeavor to be a better writer. So..truly..thanks!(and forgive me for any spelling mistakes...I try to catch them all, but I've noticed that for some reason, some of my corrections don't 'stick' when I switch from MSWord to WordPerfect...no idea why..)  
><strong>

**Also, just to warn you a bit...this story is not going to be as fast-paced as some would like. Many things have to take place beforehand...many 'veils' have to be lifted from the character's eyes. Ah, yes...there is more than one reason for my title...wait and see...**

Chapter Four:

The next morning, after breakfast, Hermione went to the library to wait for Severus to make an appearance so they could run their errands with Harry. The Malfoys and Sirius had already left; Draco's whining about being dragged to an unending number of clothing stores thankfully ceased with their departure.

Just as Harry stuck his head in the library doorway, the fireplace flared green and the imposing figure of Severus Snape gracefully unfolded itself. Hermione was momentarily stunned speechless as she took in the lean frame exposed by Muggle clothing; solid black, of course. Never really have given her Potion Master's body much thought; it was his mind that she noticed. Hermione was surprised by the musculature displayed by the fitted t-shirt and slacks. If anything, she would have suspected Snape wore such a layered and voluminous wardrobe to mask a lack of fitness.

"Hopefully you are ready to leave," came the characteristic drawl. "Shall we, then?" he said, gesturing to the fireplace behind him.

"I had the floo to the house disconnected when my parents left," Hermione said softly. "But, we can _Apparate_ directly into the house with no problems."

"I abhor side-along, Miss Granger," Snape said with a growl.

"I apologize, Professor, but if it is any consolation, I have yet to splinch anyone."

Sneering, Snape stepped up to the thin girl and took hold of her left arm. Harry stepped up hesitantly, and took hold of Hermione's left wrist; leaving her wand-arm completely free. Holding her wand firmly, Hermione took a breath and turned on the spot.

With a 'pop', the three appeared in a dim room that contained sheet-draped furniture. Snape quickly disengaged himself and took a few steps away. Hermione continued to stand there with Harry holding her wrist, this time in support, as she looked around her childhood home for the first time since she sent her parents away. It was dark and lifeless, and she bit back the sudden tears flooding her eyes.

Shaking her head, she addressed Snape, "There is a study off to the right, there. You can look through the books and borrow any if you'd like. I'll be only a second; all my things are already shrunk and I can grab them quickly."

With a nod, the dark man turned and stalked away into the room indicated. Harry bit back a grin and whispered, "Even without robes on, the man still reminds me of a bat."

Hermione tried to shoot a glare at her friend, then gave up with a chuckle. "It won't take me long, at all, to get my stuff. Take a look around if you'd like," she said, before darting up the stairs and heading to her old bedroom. Hermione went to the cubbyhole in the closet where she stuck her minimized belongings and grabbed all the miniature boxes she felt. She immediately stuck them in her bag, and left the room as quickly as possible. She knew if she looked around any longer, she would immediately break down in tears.

Running down the stairs, she stopped short at the sight of Harry on his knees rummaging through a box.

"I can't… Hermione! I can't believe you have this! Its been ages since I've seen these! We have to take these back home!"

"What are you on about?" she asked curiously.

Harry turned and showed her his armful, a huge smile on his face. Hermione tilted her head as she read the covers of some of the videotapes he was cradling in his arms.

"Star Wars?"

"Oh, come on, Hermione! They're only the best movies ever made!"

"Sure, we'll take them… only… how do you propose to watch them at Grimmauld Place?" she asked with a smirk.

"Um… we'll take the TV and the VCR… and you'll find someway to charm them so they work?" he asked, batting his eyes at his best friend.

Sighing, Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded her head. With a whoop, Harry gave her a hug, or attempted to while juggling the tapes.

Severus came back into the room holding a few books. "May I borrow these, Miss Granger?" he asked acerbically; hating having to ask anything resembling a favor.

Hermione nodded without even glancing his way. Not only did she trust Severus with any book, but she was currently focused on trying to shrink the Muggle electronics without damaging them. Clothing, books, and other objects were simple, but a TV and VCR, with the glass and delicate wiring was another story. After a few moments of concentration, she shrunk them down with intricate wand movements, wrapped them in a piece of fabric, and placed them in her bag. Turning to the men, she held out her left arm. "We could probably walk, but it would take a while. I can _Apparate_ us to an alley nearby."

Severus shrunk the books, dropped them in a pocket, and took a few steps up to grab the proffered arm. Harry grabbed the available wrist.

The alley Hermione _Apparated_ them to was quiet and empty. The three stepped away from each other, and after Hermione pointed to one end to indicate the correct way, they made their way out. Harry was obviously excited. It had been some time since he'd gone shopping in the muggle world, and was looking forward to getting some clothes and other necessities. He took a look around, and after locating a few stores, he told Hermione that he would be a few minutes and strode off. Hermione looked up at the dour man standing next to her. Clearing her throat, she murmured, "It should be just down there," she pointed.

Snape followed her in silence, carefully watching the passing Muggles out of the corner of his eye. Not having spent much time in the Muggle world since his childhood, he watched them in idle curiosity. They didn't appear to have changed much, although fashions and vehicles had obviously modernized. They passed by an electronics store, and he paused as he looked at the TV's, noting that they had grown larger, while stereos had gotten smaller. He tilted his head when he saw a round device next to a radio.

"It's a CD player. CD's are the main format for music, these days, and you can fit an entire album on one side of a small disc," she offered quietly.

He nodded, then pointed to a small monitor next to a box and keyboard. "And that display? It looks like television sets have gotten bigger, why is that one so much smaller?"

"That's a personal computer, with a processor tower and keyboard. It probably has a phone modem too, so you can get online. My parents had a computer at home, but I didn't use it much because I was usually at the Burrow for holidays…and it's too bad, because these days, a computer is like a virtual library, index, and owl service all in one. I heard that some of the libraries in the larger cities have started to digitalize their contents; meaning they copy the material into a form accessible by a computer. Imagine ten times the volume of the Hogwarts library at your fingertips," she said with a dreamy smile.

"I imagine it would be a know-it-all's paradise," he said with a sneer.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Who exactly is the know-it-all, Sir? You have always enjoyed correcting me at every opportunity that presented itself." And with a glance over her shoulder and with a flip of hair, she continued down the sidewalk.

Severus muttered under his breath and followed the girl walking ahead of him. After a moment a slight smirk crossed his lips as he watched her hair. The thick and riotous curls bounced and swayed with Hermione's movements, making it appear as if the locks had a life of their own. He was suddenly reminded of Medusa; the snake-haired Titan who could paralyze a man with a mere glance. A larger smirk erupted when he recalled how Hermione herself was paralyzed in her second year during the Chamber of Secrets incident. "Irony at its finest," he said softly to himself.

The smirk faded when he began to remember other things from that year. Things that made Black's earlier words about Hermione come into focus. What was it Black had said? Oh yes.., colors seemed to have dimmed and no one had smiled for months. '_It was like a light went out in the world_'. Severus had never thought about it before, but looking back, he began to recall that not only had several students appeared much more morose, but the staff as well. He had thought it was just the stress and anxiety of dealing with a mysterious threat to Hogwarts, but that didn't explain the sad looks that many professors had cast to the empty spot at the Gryffindor table that was usually filled by a bushy-haired girl. It didn't explain the moment of silence and the sullen glances students in his second-year Slytherin/Gryffindor potions class sent a barren spot at a front-row table. Even Draco had been slightly subdued, at times, and he had quite vocally detested the Muggleborn girl that year.

Severus continued to follow the girl into a shop. He glanced around and was pleased to notice that all of the aisles had signs indicating what products were on the shelves. He immediately went to the vitamin aisle, and began to stock up on several bottles after perusing their ingredients. He was surprised by the supplements available as well. It seemed that Muggles had finally realized the benefits of several natural herbs and other plants that wizards had known about for centuries. He picked up a bottle of goldenseal and milk thistle, pleased that he could take those two things in capsule form and not have to brew them as a foul-tasting infusion.

He made his purchase and waited outside for Hermione. She only took a little longer as she had gone through the food section to see if there was anything that looked simple enough for her system. She bought the protein powder, along with a couple of bags of granola. Hermione met back up with Severus, and the two silently made their way back to the alley to join Harry, who was wearing a bright green shirt and smiling at the pair. Hoisting a few bags in each hand, he said, "I had to get some new things, but with this much, I almost feel like a Malfoy!"

Hermione giggled, and Severus shot him a dark look. Harry ducked his head and walked ahead of them. They made their way to the apparition point and disappeared.

Back at Grimmauld Place, they arrived to a silent house. No one had returned from Diagon Alley yet. Severus nodded at Hermione, then immediately left for Spinner's End through the floo.

"Glad he didn't stick around…" mumbled Harry.

"Nothing wrong with a man not wanting to hang out with a couple of kids, Harry, especially two that he never particularly got along with," Hermione retorted crisply.

"We're not kids anymore, 'Mione," he said softly.

"I know…but we were his students, he'll probably always see us as children; like how Mrs. Weasley still tries to coddle Bill and Charlie. They're grown men, and Bill is married with a child of his own, but to their mother they'll always be little boys."

Harry shrugged and went upstairs to set his bags down in his room. Hermione followed more slowly, and had just opened her bedroom door when Harry came barreling down the hallway.

"So, you set up the TV yet?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and started taking shrunken items out of her pockets. Waving her wand, several boxes expanded, and she levitated them to her closet. "Where do you think we should set it up?"

"How about the library? No one but you goes in there." At her glare, he shifted his feet and said, "Alright… the study?"

"That's Sirius' study, and the Order still uses it. Same thing with the parlor and dining room at times. Why don't I just set it up over there," she said, pointing to a corner that held a loveseat, small table, and armchair. "My room is large enough and I only use it to sleep in. It wouldn't disturb anything if people came in here to watch movies during the day."

"Great, 'Mione! You set it up, I'll get some snacks!"

"Harry! I'm not going to do it right this minute. I would like to go through those boxes and take a bath. Perhaps try my protein powder and see if I can stomach it."

Harry grimaced and looked extremely sheepish. "Sorry. I just was really excited."

"I know...are you sure you're not a kid still?" she asked with a laugh. "I'll get to it, either later today or tomorrow. Just give me some time. I get tired easily still."

Harry stepped up to the thin girl and drew her into a hug. "I know, I'm sorry, 'Mione. You know me… I just get carried away with things at times. Take all the time you want, its not important."

Hermione squeezed him back, then nudged him towards the door. "I'm going to have that bath now, and change. Scram!"

"Alright, alright. I'll see you in a bit. I think Kreacher's making lunch."

"Could you take this down to the kitchen for me?" she asked, handing him the canister of powder.

Harry nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione sighed and went to open a couple of boxes, seeing if she could find anything to wear. Finding some clothes from years before, she rolled her eyes when she realized that she would be able to fit into the jeans and shirts that she wore during her fifth year. "I really need to gain a stone or two," she mumbled to herself.

After a soak in a hot bath, she dressed and made her way down to the kitchen to have lunch. Draco and Sirius had returned from Diagon Alley and were sitting at the table with Harry while Kreacher set the table. The ancient house elf gave Hermione a disdainful glance as he set a full glass in front of her.

Picking it up curiously, she took a sniff. "What did you put the powder in, Kreacher?"

"I be putting it in your orange juice, Missy 'Mione," he rasped. "Master Harry said that it would be tasting like something called a 'creamcicle'...drinking silly powders whilst I have a full lunch..." Ever since the end of the war, the old house elf had been polite to the residents and visitors to the House of Black, especially to Harry and his best friends, although he was still prone to grumbling at them.

Hermione took a tentative sip. With a small moan and a grin, she downed a huge gulp as quickly as she could. "That was good! You're right, Harry. It tastes exactly like a creamcicle!"

"Do I even want to know what a 'creamcicle' is? Probably some Muggle garbage.." Draco muttered.

"Don't knock it until you try it, Draco," Hermione retorted.

"Aren't you going to be having anything else?" Harry asked when he noticed she wasn't putting anything on her plate.

Shaking her head, Hermione replied, "No. I want to see how I stomach the powder first."

"I cannot fathom how anyone can stomach that."

"Malfoy,' Hermione said, gritting her teeth, "It's not really any different from a Nutrino potion, and a lot more palatable."

"Really?" the blond asked, slightly intrigued, as potions were universally abysmal tasting.

"Here, I'll make you a small glass," she began, started to get up out of her seat.

"Oh, give me that," Draco said, as he grabbed her glass. He upended it and took a small sip, shocking Hermione and Harry.

Smacking his lips, Draco's eyes widened before a grin settled on his face. "That _is_ good.. could I have a full glass?" he asked, finally noting the stunned looks on the other's faces. "What…?"

"You just took a sip from my glass. The glass I was drinking out of…" Hermione said, trailing off.

Draco quirked his brow, looking confused. Harry said, heatedly, "Not afraid of catching Mudblood germs, Malfoy?"

The blond's face fell, as he darted his eyes to the table. "I…I never really believed all that, you know," he said softly.

"What?" Hermione nearly screeched.

Draco rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze on the confused and angry brunette girl sitting across from him. "All I ever wanted, my whole life, was for my father to be proud of me… the first time he has ever said that he was, was when we were in the Great Hall after the battle. The first time! Ever!" he said heatedly. "What I did hear a lot of, was that as a Pureblood I was better than everyone else. As a Malfoy, I was the heir of the most prestigious Pureblood family in British wizarding society, if not the world. Imagine my father's joy when he saw that my grades after our first year had been beaten in every single class by a Muggleborn witch of no great family or consequence. It was the first time I had ever heard the word 'Mudblood'. I hated you for my father's disappointment in me…not for your blood. Snape is my godfather, and he is a Halfblood..it never mattered to me, really." Shaking his head, Draco dropped his eyes to the table once more.

"I kind of always figured it was something like that…" Hermione said softly. Both Harry and Draco glanced at her in curiosity. "Well, it is rather easy to deduce. As often as Malfoy here rubbed his family's status in everyone's face, combined with the fact that most of his taunts and insults focused on things and attributes that could be construed as a threat to said status, I always believed that you acted the way you did out of a pressure to do so. Not only by your family but also by your peers in Slytherin?"

"You really are the brightest witch of the age…" Draco said with a self-deprecating smirk. "But, whilst I personally do not see any importance in blood status among wizards; a wizard is a wizard, regardless of blood… I still think that wizards are better than Muggles," the blond said with a sneer and a challenging glint in his eye.

"Malfoy," Hermione spat, rolling her eyes, "the only difference is magic ability. Muggles are people too!"

"Muggles are not people! From what I have seen, Muggles are dirty, stupid, barbaric animals," he snapped back.

Glaring at him, Hermione screeched "Knockturn Alley is a thousand times dirtier than anywhere in London, and the wizards there can clean everything up with a wave of a wand! Barbaric? What about everything that You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters did to innocent people? To children, even! And stupid? How can you call a people that walked on the moon, stupid?"

At each point, Draco looked more and more flustered and confused. At the last, he snapped out of his consternation and barked an incredulous laugh. "Walked on the moon! I do not believe you, Granger! Walked on the moon, indeed!" he said, bowing over while he sniggered. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, he looked up at Harry to witness the other boy's mirth. When he saw that Harry's face was set in serious and wry lines instead of laughter, he turned back to Hermione. She was sitting with her arms crossed, lips thinned, and eyes shooting fire.

Draco straightened and shouted, "You cannot be serious!"

"What do you mean I can't be serious? It's the lunar mission! Neil Armstrong? 'One small step for man…'?" she said, looking at Draco like he was crazy.

Confused silver eyes darting back to Harry caused the Boy-Who-Lived to interject softly, "You've never heard about the lunar landing?"

"No," Draco said in a shocked whisper. "You mean that really happened?" When the two Gryffindors nodded, Draco asked, "How did they get up there? Are they still up there? Why did they go?"

"They built a ship.. a few, in fact. No, there hasn't been a lunar mission in years… and they went to gather scientific data about the moon. What it was made out of. What the atmosphere was like… things like that. They brought back a ton of rock and sediment samples with them, that they've studied," Hermione said. "Hold on, I think I have a book on it…" she said, getting up and leaving for her room.

"Of course she has a book on it…" Draco said softly, still in mild shock.

"I can't believe you never heard of it. It was big news the world over… at least, the Muggle world over," Harry said, shaking his head.

The boys sat there in silence until Hermione came back, clutching a large book. "I figured it was probably in one of my old Encyclopedias; luckily the set was in one of the boxes I grabbed from my parents'." Flipping to a page, she set the book in front of Draco and pointed to a picture. "That's Neil Armstrong. He was an American astronaut, which is the term they use for people trained to fly and do missions in space, and the first man to walk on the moon."

Draco poked at the non-moving picture and read the caption underneath it. "_'One small step for man. One giant leap for mankind'_? You said something like that… what is it?"

"It was Armstrong's words as he stepped out of the ship they flew onto the surface of the moon," Harry said. "It is probably one of the most famous quotes in the Muggle world."

"How do you know he said that?"

"The whole thing was broadcast to radios and television stations. People watched and listened while it was happening. My parents told me all about it. They were in school when it happened," Hermione said.

"In school?" Draco asked, confusion apparent on his face.

"Well, yeah. It was years ago, Malfoy. It happened in 1969."

"You mean to tell me that this happened almost thirty years ago? I thought something like this would have just taken place… and it is history?"

"Yes. Since then the Russians built a space station that orbits the Earth , and the Americans have just started building an international station and sending probes to Mars. I think just a year or so ago they had something land there to start taking photos and recording data about the soil and atmosphere," Hermione said. "It's been a while since I've read a Muggle paper, so I'm not sure when it happened."

"Merlin," Draco said in a low whisper. "So, they keep sending all these things out there, just to see what is there?"

"That's one thing about Muggles; if they don't know about something, they try to figure it out. What the planets are made out of. What is the process that drives the Sun. What's at the bottom of the ocean. What is inside the body and makes it work the way it does…"

"Is that why you are the way you are?" Draco asked Hermione, causing her to frown in confusion. "Is that why you read and learn all the time? Is it a Muggle thing?"

"I guess you could say that… in part, anyway. I also just love to learn new things. My parents got me my first encyclopedia set when I was six. After that; I was hooked. All that interesting knowledge, at the tips of your fingers… it was amazing! I couldn't wait to learn more," she said with a soft smile on her face as she was immersed in memories of a simpler, more innocent time. "Most Muggle cultures and inventions are driven by the need for change, curiosity, imagination, adventure, and the search for the unknown. From what I have seen of wizarding culture, it seems to be quite dependent on tradition and ritual; the following of what was laid down centuries ago."

"That is why so many Purebloods are against Muggleborns. They think that you lot are going to come in and try to change everything; corrupt everything with your Muggle ways. No respect for tradition or things that have been held sacred for generations," Draco said, looking at the Gryffindors critically.

"I can understand why that would be a concern. It has been seen often enough throughout Muggle history when one culture meets or clashes with another. At times, there have even been wars as a result, but other times, the older culture just absorbs the newer culture, and you kind of end up with the best of both worlds," Harry said, somewhat surprising the other two with his insight.

"Do you really think that could happen here?" Draco scoffed.

"I would like to think so. I think people have seen what happens when fear and intolerance reign," Hermione said with a meaningful glance at Draco's left arm. "Maybe now more people will be open to the possibility of adapting to change, because leaving things they way they were will only lead to more trouble down the road."

"But it is the change that worries people, Granger… especially those families that have been around for a long while, like mine," Draco pointed out.

"I don't mean that everything has to change at once. That would be inadvisable, not to mention stupid," Hermione scoffed.

"What would you suggest?" Harry asked, interested.

"Well… to start, I think you should begin at Hogwarts. Change minds when they're still young enough to be changed and molded."

"How, exactly?" Harry demanded, waving his hand about.

"Well, you aren't born knowing intolerance or how to hate; that's something that is taught. So, you redesign the Muggle Studies to make it more accurate and more in-depth, and make it mandatory for Purebloods the first few years, and for Muggleborns, you create a new mandatory class."

At the boys' raised brows, Hermione continued, "Oh, its so simple, really. Wizarding Studies!" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "Malfoy, do you have any idea what its like to grow up, not knowing why you're able to do the things you can do? Having everyone around you, even your parents at times, thinking there is something wrong with you or that you're a freak? And then, one day, someone shows up at your house and says, 'by the way, you're a witch!', and from there on out you're lost in a world that you know nothing about the rules, or how to act, and you scramble every single day to try to find a place in it?"

Draco furrowed his brow. There was a drawn-out silence before he softly said, "Actually… no. I have been around magic since the day I was born. Its all I know. I cannot imagine a life or a world without it."

"Exactly. And it's the same situation for Muggleborn kids, in reverse. They've known nothing but a world _without_ magic, then get dropped into a world full of it with very little real guidance. Is it any wonder why Muggleborns tend to hold onto Muggle culture and beliefs? We aren't taught anything to replace it; only spells and potions, and our ignorance is held against us, even though its not our fault."

Draco sat back in his chair, and stroked his chin. "So, you are saying that by learning about the other's culture the first few years, then Purebloods and Muggleborns would be able to meet in the middle?"

"Maybe not completely, but it would be a start as there would be a better understanding in the differences in cultures. Perhaps that could be what the later years would do. Have a joint class where you compare the differences and discuss them."

"What good would that do?" Harry asked.

"It would foster more understanding," Hermione said with determination. "I know a lot of people at school made fun of me for trying to free house elves," she said, ignoring the boys saying 'spew!' under their breaths," but did anyone ask me why I felt the way I did?"

Malfoy quirked a brow. "You mean there was a reason other than you just being annoying?"

Hermione shot him a glare, and said, "Of course there was a reason! If you knew anything about the history of slavery, you'd know exactly why I felt the way I did!"

At this declaration, Harry's face fell, and he took on a pensive, saddened mein. "Is that why? I mean… I knew… but I didn't really connect it to all that, for some reason…. Merlin, I'm sorry, 'Mione," he said sheepishly.

"What…" Draco began, gazing between Harry and Hermione.

"Slavery. One of the darkest periods in Muggle history…." Harry said, shaking his head.

"In the seventeen and eighteen hundreds, white traders from Europe and the Americas kidnaped millions of people from Africa and sold them into slavery. It was justified, in their way of thinking, because since the Africans had darker skin, they were inferior…"

"Darker skin?" Draco spat. "That makes no sense, whatsoever!"

"Makes as much sense as thinking people who have no magic are inferior to those that do, Malfoy. They're both things controlled by genetics and things that people have no control over," Harry said, cutting off Hermione.

At this pronouncement, Draco fell back in his chair, chagrined.

"That is the kind of thing that could be brought up in the discussion classes. I think a lot of the current cultural differences tend to center around social issues, not just traditions," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Things like equal rights between the sexes and classes… its all changed in Muggle culture over the past hundred years, so when Muggleborns come into the wizarding world, a lot of it seems backward and archaic…because we've already been there, generations ago. That could be why it seems we want to change things too quickly at times…"

"I noticed a lot of similarity between what Voldemort wanted to do, and what Hitler tried to do. In a lot of ways, it does seem that the wizarding world is about fifty years behind the Muggle one.." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Hitler?"

"Another long, drawn-out, disturbing story for another time… or I could just give you a book on it…" Hermione said, suddenly tired.

Draco shook his head and crossed his arms, pursing his lips in thought. After a moment, those lips crept up into a smirk.

"What's that look for, Malfoy?" Harry asked, mildly alarmed.

"I was thinking… my father was given his school governorship back, and McGonagall has been made Headmistress…between the two of them, if they brought the idea up for these classes at the next governor meeting, they would not have a problem getting it passed."

Meeting two incredulous faces, he continued, "Honestly, Granger, I think it is a great idea with the potential to work. If you can open my eyes in a mere hour, I think great strides may be made over the course of years, especially if they will teach younger kids things like this," he said, gesturing to the encyclopedia, "and, if they are going to be teaching Muggleborns about the time-honored and beloved traditions that Purebloods follow, it would alleviate the concerns of the older, more rigid members of the leading families."

"Mark this day down on the calendar, 'Mione… Malfoy actually agrees with you…" Harry said, half jokingly and half in awe.


	5. Chapter 5

1The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: Oh my dear giddy aunt...the support this story has received doth take my breath away. **

**Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited (I'm going to say that's a real word), and/or put on alert.**

**P.S. I actually do read and appreciate all of my reviews, even if I may not respond to them individually.**

Chapter Five

The next afternoon was witness to a strange gathering. Hermione had been successful in charming the TV and VCR to play, and had been roped into hosting a movie night. Currently, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Draco, and Severus were in her room, sprawled over various pieces of furniture and the floor watching the original Star Wars trilogy. Ron and Draco had been wary of the box with miniature people inside of it until Hermione explained the Muggle devices. Severus had appeared earlier to confer with Lucius regarding the ongoing reconstruction of Hogwarts, and was dragged away by a giddy Padfoot. Severus was ready to curse the Marauder as he was lead into Hermone's room until he looked upon a screen and saw very familiar words scrolling on it. He found a chair and stared at the TV, masking his interest with his normal stoic countenance. Sirius and Severus had both snuck away from Hogwarts to see it when they were much younger. It had been twenty years since either wizard had seen the first film. With the first war, imprisonment, and duties as a professor, neither had seen the latter two of the trilogy when they came out.

Hermione was propped up on her bed with several pillows, absorbed in the movie when she heard the slight knock at the door. It opened, and a stern-looking Mrs. Weasley appeared. She had come over with Minerva and Kingsley, bringing Ron along, to discuss Order business and to organize "her" kitchen, regardless of how well Kreacher ran things.

"I don't think you should be in here, dear," Molly said in a clipped tone. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable downstairs?"

"I'm fine right where I am, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, confused. "We're just watching a movie. I'm not worn out at all…"

Molly scoffed and turned to leave. The Weasley matron began closing the door behind her, then stopped to push it open again. With a last, dark glance around the room, she left and went back down to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked bemusedly, closing the door and casting a silence spell.

"Molly's incessant nosiness and overblown sense of propriety," Severus said dryly, causing Ron to throw a glare at him. Hermione just looked even more confused.

"Molly thinks you are a delicate, innocent little flower sitting amongst all of us wicked male creatures that obviously are hell-bent on seducing and corrupting you," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "And let us not forget the part where we will force you to partake in lascivious activities."

Hermione's lips formed an 'o' as she finally understood, then those same lips twitched as she quipped, "Oh, drat. The lascivious activities must be cancelled for tonight. I have a headache."

"Too bad… I was looking forward to an orgy," Sirius said with a sigh.

"I don't think we technically have enough people for an orgy. With this number, I think it would just be group-sex," Hermione said, tilting her head and tapping her chin with a finger.

The Marauder gave a soft 'hmmm' in commiseration. Both then shot a glance around the room, taking in the looks of utter shock on the gaping faces of the boys. Severus was sitting in his chair, appearing to watch the movie, although his shoulders were quivering violently with repressed laughter.

"I think we just broke their fragile, little minds," Sirius said, grabbing some pretzels.

"Not really a difficult thing to do, at any time," Hermione said deadpan, munching on another handful of popcorn.

Severus snorted slightly, and Hermione thought she head him mumble "ten points to Gryffindor", but she wasn't sure.

"I.. I.. I can't believe you two! You're… you're… you're Harry's godfather! And you!" he shouted, pointing at his female best friend, "You're… you're… well, you're Hermione!" Ron sputtered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, slightly irritated.

"They just think that you are the 'Virgin Princess of Gryffindor', Miss Granger," Severus said with a snort. "You are not supposed to talk about sex, let alone know what it is."

"I may be the 'Virgin Princess of Gryffindor', but it doesn't mean that I'm naïve," she said, raising her chin. "Come on… nearly all of my friends are boys," she said, looking pointedly at Harry and Ron, "and all of you see me as 'just one of the guys', so you don't bother watching the locker-room talk around me. Also, I lived with a bunch of girls in a dorm for several years, one of whom was Lavender Brown, who just lives to gossip… at great length…," she muttered, glaring at Ron who turned red, and then Draco who just shrugged his shoulders, "and I do read, you know," she finished dryly, turning back to the movie.

Several hours later, Draco entered the library and was not surprised to see either Hermione or Severus there, but he was slightly taken aback to see Sirius there, as well.

The rooms' inhabitants were all silently reading; even Sirius, although he appeared to be as interested in a glass of brandy as his book, if not more so.

"Can we help you, Draco?" Severus drawled.

The youngest Malfoy dropped onto the overstuffed sofa next to his godfather and said, "Potter and Weaselbee kicked me out of the room because they thought I was complaining too much about the movie."

"What are they watching now?" Hermione asked.

"'Titanic', or something…about a gigantic boat. Looks like one of those 'chick-flicks', you told me about. Not my style," he said with a sneer.

"Not one for romance, then?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Real romance.. not the nonsense you find in books or those movies." At her raised brow, "Granger, books are not good for _everything_," he said with his trademark smirk.

"True, but sometimes they're immensely helpful," she said, returning to the large book she had in her hand. As she turned the page, Draco saw a bit of the cover. It appeared to be a Muggle book. Leaning forward to get a closer look, his eyebrows nearly disappeared, they shot up so far.

"What are you reading, Granger?"

Hermione looked up, and closed her book so he could see the entire front cover. "The Mammoth Book of Erotica, Volume II," she said curtly.

At this declaration, both Sirius and Severus snapped their heads up. "How many volumes are there?" came the soft question from Sirius, which was drowned out by Draco's loud, "Granger!"

"You are supposed to be pouring over some moldering, boring tome, about potions or something...not reading smut!" Draco continued.

"Well, maybe I needed a different kind of cauldron stirred, Malfoy," Hermione drawled. Severus' mouth gaped open slightly as Draco looked as if he had sucked on a lemon.

"So… is the book good, 'Mione?" Sirius asked with a playful leer and a wink.

Hermione looked at Sirius through her lashes, and let her lips curl into a seductive smirk. "It's very, very… titillating," she said, enunciating the last word slowly. Draco got up and left the room hurriedly, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione settled back into her seat and turned a page of her book. She picked up her wand and tapped the book cover, the colored paper blurring and reforming into worn, brown leather. Severus and Sirius could both see '_Moste Potente Potions' _on the cover in gold.

"That was too easy," she said, turning another page.

Sirius let out a sharp bark of laughter as Severus' lips twitched. "Too bad that you actually don't have the Mammoth Book of Erotica, 'Mione… would have loved to borrow it sometime," Sirius said with a smile.

"Oh, I do have it, just not right now. I lent it out to someone. Hopefully when I get it back, I won't have to _Scourgify_ the pages," she muttered.

"Ewww.. who has it now?"

"Minerva", Hermione said primly, causing Sirius to spit out the sip of brandy he just took and Severus to look like he was going to be ill.

"Merlin's nutsack, Hermione!" Sirius roared, before he too rose and hurried out of the library. After the resounding slam of the door, Hermione once again settled back in her chair and turned another page.

"That was too easy, as well," she said, her lips twitching.

A loud guffaw came from the man sitting on the couch. Hermione looked up and was treated to the extremely rare sight of Severus laughing heartily. She watched as he threw his head back; the long, pale line of his neck showing. As he began to calm down, with a large smile still spread across his lips, Hermione wondered at the transformation it wrought on the Potion Master. He not only looked years younger but exotically attractive. '_Get a grip, girl_…' she admonished herself, '_renewing your crush on Professor Snape is _not_ a good idea_…'

"Ten points to Gryffindor…. _for_ cheek, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said with a grin.

"I am no longer your professor, girl," Severus muttered.

"You don't plan on teaching any longer? That would be a shame…you're one of the foremost Potion Masters in Europe..your knowledge and skill is invaluable."

Severus was taken aback from the girl's praise. He thought that Hermione detested him, '_And rightfully so... I was horrible to the chit...er...witch_'. Shaking his head slightly, he said "I do not know my long-term plans as of yet, but at least for the next few years, I will remain at Hogwarts until they find a decent replacement. Slughorn will not be returning, and Minerva deservedly took over the task as Headmistress."

"Well then… you shall be my professor. I will be going back to school in September."

"For Merlin's sake, why? You could test out of every class now, you silly girl! Hells, you do not even have to go that far… take the NEWT exemption like Potter and Weasley!"

"Because taking an honorary NEWT sounds soooo like me," Hermione scoffed. "I want to go back and actually earn my scores. Besides, it will be nice to have some structured normality for once."

"A magic school filled with hormonal, magical teens precludes any 'structured normality'," Severus said with a snort.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That may be true, but it certainly sounds normal in comparison to my last few years…unless you anticipate another basilisk, Azkaban escapee, Triwizard Tournament, or Dark Lord dropping by within the next year?"

"Knowing my luck, it will be even worse. Longbottom will come back..."

"Neville is a very good and very brave young man!" the young witch snapped.

"Yes, I know. About time he realized it for himself. I spent years trying to get that boy to show some backbone. Augusta nearly ruined that boy. Frank and Alice were two of the bravest people I have ever known, and their son was a poor, spineless worm until this last year. It was unfortunate that it took a war for him to come into himself, but… a person's true nature is generally revealed under the most trying circumstances," he said, turning back to his book.

Hermione gaped at the black-clad man. "You…you…you treated him like shite as a test?" she shrieked.

"Language, Miss Granger… and yes, it was a test, of sorts. The boy nearly wet himself whenever he was in my classroom, and I was merely a teacher. If he was truly that spineless, he would never make something of himself, nor would he have survived the final battle against Death Eaters," he said darkly, glaring at the witch.

"There are other ways to encourage someone that don't involve constant belittling!"

"Oh yes, because everyone else's coddling of the boy worked wonders over all these years. Longbottom's little rebellion at the school was retaliation toward _me_, you realize. It was the 'greasy bat of the dungeons' being installed as Headmaster that finally lit the fire under that boy's cauldron…never would have happened if Minerva or one of the Carrows, Merlin forbid, took the spot."

"Bet it stung that he basically built an army and hid in Hogwarts right under your noses," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, I knew that he was using the Room of Requirement. For all of Longbottom's discovery regarding the magic of that room, he never did realize one important factor…"

"And that would be…?"

"The Headmaster can enter it at any time, regardless of it being in use," Snape said with a sneer.

"Part of the magic of the office."

"So you allowed it all?"

"Of course I did. It gave the students who were most in danger from the Carrows or other Death Eaters some safety, and some hope."

"But…"

"Are you questioning your professor, Miss Granger?"

"School isn't back in session, yet….Sir."

"Indeed it is not. Still, Miss Granger, let me reiterate that I think it folly for you to return. It would be a year wasted that you could spend on getting established in the world…or some still-needed recuperation time."

"Speaking of that… thank you, again, for all of the potions. They seem to be working wonders, as usual," she said, ducking her head to hide her slight blush. "And, I have arranged to take a few of my NEWTS before going back. I'll only be taking Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes… I'll test out of the rest and assist as a Teacher's Aide for Transfiguration and Charms, " she said with some pride.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Merlin, save us from over-achieving, know-it-alls! And when, Miss Granger, will you be getting the rest you need? I will not continue to make those potions for you until I am on my deathbed!"

"For me, study is very restful!" she said defensively.

"You run around like a kneazle high on shrivelfig leaves when you are in one of your study binges, Granger…Minerva used to ask me to dose you with a calming draught every test time!"

"I do not!" screamed the girl. She was about to launch into another tirade when the door opened. Standing there was a terrified-looking Harry and Ron.

"What is it?" Hermione asked the boys in alarm.

They raised their hands and moved into the room slowly. "We heard you from upstairs, Hemione…here…take it!" Harry said, nearly throwing something at her.

Looking down, she was confused to see a bar of chocolate.

"No loud noises…no sudden movements…" she heard Harry whisper to the Potion Master.

"What on earth are you…." Severus started, before he was cut off with another heated whisper.

"She gets like this every month…if you don't want to get hexed, just give her chocolate and back away…slowly…." instructed Ron.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she took out her wand. "I do not have PMS, you stupid prats," she hissed.

"Heh heh…nice Hermione…gooood Hermione. Put down the wand and eat your chocolate…its your favorite," Harry said with a grimace, as he covered his crotch with both hands.

"If either of you get married, I will not have to worry about teaching your brats…neither one of you will survive long enough to father children if _that_ is your understanding of women," Snape snorted.

"Oh!" Ron barked, his face turning red. "And you're an expert on women, are you? Where's Mrs. Snape…or are all the candidates for that position locked up in Azkaban right now?"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled.

Severus stood up faster than anyone could blink. In a fraction of a second, he was standing in front of the youngest Weasley son with his wand under his chin. Ron was trembling; his whole frame shaking as sweat broke out and beaded his forehead. He had never seen such rage in a person's eyes before; not even in his mother's eyes when she dueled Bellatrix…or when Fred had broke her prized vase.

"For your information Mr. Weasley…the only woman who could have filled that position died…some time ago…" he said, breaking off and closing his eyes. He whirled around and grabbed his cloak off the chair. Snape stalked off to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

"Very nice, Ronald Weasley…" Hermione snapped at the stunned ginger as she strode out of the room and slammed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

1The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited (I'm going to say that's a real word), and/or put on alert. Seriously.. its giving me the warm fuzzies.****I actually do read and appreciate all of my reviews, even if I may not respond to them individually.**

**Also, I do not have a Beta, so any/all errors or inconsistencies are mine alone.**

1Chapter Six: 

A week later, Hermione was sitting on the couch in the library when she heard the door open. Looking up, she spied Sirius leaning against the jamb, shaking his head.

"You really should not spend so much time holed up in here. Get outside, live a little! It's a beautiful day!"

"Still get tired easily, and it didn't help that the boys kept me up late, so I'm just resting in here," she said with a smile.

"They kept you up? Oh you little vixen!"

"Very funny, Sirius...they were watching movies all night and I didn't have the heart to kick them out," she scoffed.

"Resting, hmm…with twenty books spread around you? Do you never stop?"

"Just studying a little…"

"Ha! Reading all your books before you go back to Hogwarts? I remember that about you…" the Marauder said with a large grin.

"Actually," Hermione began, picking up several books to show Sirius the title, "I've mainly been reading about the veil and theories on alternate dimensions."

Sirius' face fell, and he moved into the room to take a seat across from the young witch. "Hermione…why are you reading about this?"

"Well…to help you, of course! To understand how this happened… to see if there's a way to get you back home…" she drifted off, seeing the Marauder's eyes close and his face crumple. "Sirius? What's wrong? Don't you want to go home?"

"I would love to return to my reality, Bookworm… I really would, but I can't think about returning…"

"Why not?"

"Honey…there's no way to get to the veil without telling the Ministry the truth, and if they knew, who knows what would happen to me... and there's no way of testing anything to see if it _would_ work…not to mention that whoever would do so would put themselves at risk, and I can't allow that. I have accepted that I am stuck here, in this reality. And that's fine. Sure, I miss people and some things, but I still have Harry, and I got you back…and I'm _needed_ here…"

"Weren't you needed there?"

"Yes…but it's the only thing I can think of that makes any kind of sense. Instead of just being stuck in the veil or dead, it sent me here. I can only think that there's a reason for it…what that is, exactly, I don't know."

"So, why were you in the Department of Mysteries anyway? I don't think I've heard you talk about it…or what was going on in your world. What was going on with the war there? Oh, Merlin! Do you think that your coming here will change the outcome there? Do you think Voldemort would win?" Hermione shrieked.

"Calm down, Hermione…shhh," Sirius said, moving to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders and rocked her gently. "Well, for starters, I was at the Ministry because we tracked down one of the horcruxes. Mundungus nicked Slytherin's locket whilst he was here during an Order meeting and sold it to Umbridge…"

"He did the same here…Harry, Ron, and I snuck into the Ministry under Polyjuice and got it from her…"

"I heard," Sirius said with a chuckle. "Well.. in my reality, Harry and Ron were staying here instead of being on the run, and it was the three of us who were researching and hunting horcruxes. Before Albus died, he asked that I become the new secret-keeper of HQ, so this place was still protected and being used. I knew something was up with Albus due to that, so when Minerva and I found out about Snape's part in everything, we knew he wouldn't lead anyone here and it was safe to stay. Anyway…as I said, I was at the Ministry trying to get the locket.. I was with Kingsley and Arthur, and we got separated after we ran into some Death Eaters. I chased Rookwood and Yaxley into the Death Chamber. I got Yaxley, and Rookwood sent a _Bombarda_ at me…blast knocked me off my feet and I got caught by the veil. From my point of view, it just spat me back out again, but I didn't see any Death Eaters…in fact, whole place seemed empty, so I went back to HQ."

"And then onto the Shrieking Shack. So..what about the rest? Did they find all the horcruxes? How close were you to a final battle?"

"The locket was the last to be found, aside from Nagini, because Voldy kept her close to him. The one in Harry," Sirius broke off, closing his eyes, "we didn't know about…but I'm sure the Snape there did…and since Minerva knew to trust him, she would have helped when it came to the end. I'll probably never know for certain…but I'm sure that everything would work out…that Harry had enough help at the end and we would win. I have to hold onto that…"

"You know, there are probably some realities where Riddle won…" when she felt Sirius shudder she continued, "or where he never existed at all…or someone else was the Dark Lord…maybe there was a Dark Lady? Maybe it was me," she chuckled. Sirius laughed heartily.

"Oh, that would be grand. The Dark Bookworm! Instead of _Crucios_, you'd hand out essay assignments as torture!"

Hermione picked up a book and slammed the guffawing Marauder in the stomach. "Not funny, Sirius!"

"Oi! Watch the goods, love!"

"I personally think it would be better if she ensured you were unable to breed…aim a bit lower, Miss Granger," came a silky drawl from the doorway. Hermione turned to look and found a glowering Severus. "Would you two mind keeping it down, or at least cast a silencing charm. I believe you could hear your cackling from Hogwarts."

"We were just talking about Dark Lady Hermione's torture methods…what do you think? Six feet on the uses of flobberworms?"

"I found that quite affective, myself…no, I believe Miss Granger would make everyone knit hats for house elves…"

"Hey!"

"…or comb that orange beast she used to have."

"Speaking of…where is Crooksy? I haven't seen him anywhere!" Sirius asked.

Hermione wilted, "I don't know…I left him with the Weasleys when we went on the run, and no one has seen him in months. I don't know what happened to him…I don't know if he's alright," she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, don't pout, 'Mione…we'll find him. I'm sure he's just poking about somewhere. I'll go with you as Padfoot, and see if I can track him down. I miss the furball too…"

"He always did like you," she said with a small smile.

"Of course he did! Crooksy's got great taste. He is one of the most intelligent and perceptive animals I've ever met!"

Severus rolled his eyes and sat down in an overstuffed chair. For some reason, the dynamic between the Marauder and the know-it-all interested him. Interested… and unsettled him.

"Well, he was my companion these past two years," Sirius continued. "Back in my…my world, after we lost you, I brought him here to live with me," he said, the smile slipping from the Marauder's face.

Hermione grimaced and shook herself. "I still can't get over that…hearing that you're dead somewhere is just… creepy. Almost like someone's walking over your grave…"

"Believe me, I know…" Sirius muttered. Shaking himself as well, Sirius turned to Severus. "So, what brings you here? We haven't seen you in days...something wrong at the school?"

"I have been...busy. And no, construction is nearly complete and everything is well, I just brought Minerva some supply lists and other things to go over as she is currently ensconced in your kitchen instead of the Headmaster's office."

"I still don't know why you didn't keep the job," Sirius said, curiosity plain on his face.

"Teaching dunderheads is bad enough. I did not want to be responsible for the lot of them and the school as well. Minerva is welcome to it."

"Still, you were the first Slytherin Headmaster in years…" Hermione piped in.

"Perhaps I shall take the post again, after Minerva retires, if I do not give up teaching and go into private research. For now, though, I do not care for the duty."

"Understandable…" the witch mused. "Well, if Professor McGonagall is here, I should go say my 'hellos'," Hermione said, standing up. "Anyone want anything from the kitchen?"

The men declined and Hermione went on her way. Severus looked at the books strewn about the coffee table and couch. "Merlin, does that girl never stop?"

"That's what I said," Sirius chuckled. "She should get out more often…get outside…be a youngster for a bit. Go on a date, even! I'm sure there's a bunch of lads waiting in line for that, especially now that she's a 'War Hero'."

"Which is precisely why she should stay well clear of them," Severus muttered.

"Getting protective of our Hermione, now?" Sirius asked with a quirked brow.

"Miss Granger is a bright young witch with many prospects. She should be focusing on that; not on boys who would only be after her fame and getting in her knickers," the Potion Master scoffed.

"I think her knickers will be just fine….hmmmm….'Mione's knickers. Now there's a thought," the Marauder said with a leering grin.

Severus shot a dark glare at his old enemy. "You should stay well clear of her too…"

"Oh, come now, Snape. She's a young woman...of age. She's also bright, intelligent, funny...now that she doesn't have to worry about so much... and damned beautiful! And we are wizards, if you remember, so the age difference is not a problem," Sirius said, waving his hand. "If I _were_ so inclined, it would not a problem for me to pursue her; however, I shall not. I would like to…Merlin knows I would, but I get the strong feeling that she is not for me, sadly," he muttered.

Severus continued to glare, although it turned more thoughtful and calculating.

"No…I'm not going to mess about with her either. I like her too much to have a fling."

"If those are your feelings, perhaps you should stay away from her entirely. Young girls are apt to pick up on any interest, however slight, and form an attachment."

"I don't think that will be a problem with her. Hermione takes my flirting in stride; she knows it's all just a bit of teasing, which is why she gives it right back. Besides, not all girls are apt to pick up on _any_ interest. Look at how Lily was in school. She couldn't stand James for the longest time, even though his panting over her was beyond obvious to everyone else...and she never picked up on how you or I felt about her either…definitely didn't form an 'attachment'."

Severus' face turned black at the mention of his old rival, then he quirked a brow at Sirius' admission. "I never knew you, or this reality's Black to admire Lily..."

"Merlin, that girl drove me barmy for years," the last Marauder said, running his hands through his hair. "She was whip-crack smart, perky, beautiful...well, you remember," he muttered, looking at Severus. "Actually, 'Mione reminds me of her in quite a few ways, except she's far more forgiving than Lily ever was, especially when she got older. Lils changed over the years, and she ended up judgmental and obstinate as all get-out, at times. During their wedding, I hooked up with her maid-of-honor and I left the next morning. It was completely consensual and mutual, but Lils found out about it and railed at me for being a 'scoundrel' and 'breaking the girl's heart'. I wasn't allowed into the house for months after that, and James had to get on his knees and beg for me to be Harry's godfather," he said, shaking his head and chuckling. "Still, even with the stubborn streak of a hippogriff, Lils was entirely too good for the lot of us."

Snape closed his eyes in pained remembrance and nodded his head. "She was indeed..."

"She was also not meant to be ours, you know. She belonged to James. I saw it, even when we were kids. It's why I never went after her...why I did what I could to get between you two. James was the only one who could get Lils to loosen up, laugh, and back down when she got her ire up about something. She was the only one who could get James to be serious or commit to anything. They were the other half of each other, plain as the nose on your face."

If looks could kill, the glare Snape leveled at Sirius would have done the job in a split second.

"Don't look at me like that, you know I speak the truth. You let your hatred of James blind you. Yes, you loved Lily. Yes, she was your only friend for years, but if she were truly your friend in return, a word spoken in the heat of the moment would not have severed your friendship. She was just a girl..full of flaws as we all are, but you've put her on a pedestal. And, if you truly loved her instead of idolized her, then you would have been happy that she was happy. I think your misplaced guilt is keeping all of this going. As I told you before, back at Hogwarts, what happened to her was not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except Voldemort's...and it was their destiny, Snape. Harry was prophesied to be the 'Chosen One'; the only wizard who could defeat Riddle...and as much as it hurts me to accept it...because, Merlin knows I loved James and Lily with everything in me... it was destiny for them to meet their end in that house, on that night...so that Harry could live to win." Sirius said, drifting off with tears in his eyes. "Not only do you have to forgive yourself; you have to forgive Lily for being human and for dying and let her go."

Severus sat there, his jaw clenched with the effort of not cursing the Marauder to oblivion. His rage fought years' worth of pain and doubts that were coming to the fore. Finally, the dam broke, and his shoulders heaved with his sobs. Sirius stood and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder, which was shaken off. Undeterred, the Marauder moved his hand back and tightened his grip. "There is nothing wrong with receiving comfort, Severus, especially from someone who may be a friend," he said softly. The former spy's frame was wracked with the force of his grief, and Sirius wrapped an arm around his former enemy's shoulder and held him in silence; his own tears cascading down his cheeks.

After long moments, Severus' tears subsided. In a choked voice, he rasped, "She really did not care about me, did she?"

"For years, I believe she truly did, but she changed as she grew up. It happens."

Snape hung his head, his hair covering his face as he sat in silence and got his breathing back under control. Sirius got up and generously filled two tumblers with firewhisky. He set one glass on the table in front of Severus, and sipped his own. Severus finally lifted his head and picked up the glass, darting his eyes over to his former tormentor and noticed that Sirius' expression was as drained and haunted as he imagined his own to be, with cheeks red from wiping tears away.

"I never thought that I would ever be sitting here with _you_, of all people, blubbering away like some child. 'Snivellus', indeed," he said with a sneer.

"Of course not...I've been dead," Sirius snorted. Severus shook his head and chuckled, causing the other man to laugh.

"Oh, what a maudlin pair we make, Snape," the Marauder said, knocking back his drink. "We should up to Hermione's room and watch one of those weepy movies that girls seem to love!"

"Potter and Weasley seem to be rather fond of them, as well...which does bring up some interesting questions."

Sirius' firewhiskey nearly shot out his nose. "Sweet Circe! That's...no... ugh!" he sputtered, causing Severus to chuckle harder.

The slight smile slid off of the Potion Master's face and his gaze fell to the tumbler in his hands. "Black, I...thank you. For...well..."

"It is nothing, Severus. I am your friend, or would like to be. In my reality, we got past a lot of our childhood baggage out of necessity and we got to know each other fairly well during Order business until you had to carry out Albus' plan. Over the years, I've finally realized that you are a loyal and brave man, and I am honored to know you. And despite what I thought when we were stupid kids, I now know you to be a _good _man, as well. Besides...we've both lost and sacrificed so much over all these years...its good to gain something, even if it is a greasy git as a friend, rather than lose something," Sirius said, his lips quirking.

Severus rolled his eyes and drained his glass. "Arsehole," he said, his own lips tilting up.

"I second that... you want another?"

"I would not mind that in the least."

"Very good, old man," Sirius said, pouring two more generous amounts of firewhiskey. "Here's to… here's to 'Mione's knickers!"

Severus nearly choked on his drink and glared up at the Marauder. "No knickers? Yes, I prefer no knickers myself…very well, here's to hoping that Harry and Ron aren't poofs! Not that I'm against that, but bloody hell they'd have ugly children together!"

Severus tried. He tried so hard to keep it in, but in the end, he failed completely. Severus' rich laughter boomed throughout the room and down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited (I'm going to say that's a real word), and/or put on alert. I actually do read and appreciate all of my reviews, even if I may not respond to them individually.**

**All of you are made of awesome.**

**Also, I do not have a Beta, so any/all errors or inconsistencies are mine alone.**

Chapter Seven:

The next morning, the inhabitants of Grimmauld place were enjoying a delicious breakfast while Sirius nursed a cup of tea with a pained look on his face. Hermione had started to feel better, and put on a little weight, due to the protein powder. Now, she was helping herself to small portions of Kreacher's excellent cooking, much to the elf's secret delight.

As she was nibbling on some toast, a small bundle of feathers flew into the room, circling frantically and hooting.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Lucius asked.

"That would be Pigwidgeon," Harry said with a laugh, as he stood and tried to catch the diminutive owl. Not having any success, Harry grabbed a piece of bacon nearly as big as the owl. "Here Pig…come on!" Finally, the bird settled enough to land on Harry's arm and snatched up the treat. Harry took the scroll that was tied to Pig's leg and handed the owl to Hermione.

"Sorry about that, everyone. He just gets excited…he's really a sweetheart," Hermione said, placing Pig on her shoulder. The owl hooted happily and nibbled on a curl.

Harry scanned the letter. "It's from Ron. They're having lunch at the Burrow for anyone who would like to come," he said, looking up at the Malfoys.

Before Lucius had time to do more than grimace, Narcissa said, "I do not think we shall be able to attend. The Manor is nearly readied for us, so we had planned on stopping in to oversee the progress. Do give our regrets."

Harry smirked as he translated that. '_No way in hell are we going to the Burrow. So sorry…_' "That's too bad; there's nothing like Molly Weasley's cooking when she decides to go all-out...no offense, Kreacher. And it would be nice to be outside for a while. Would you like to come, Draco? I'm sure there'll be a pick-up game or two."

Draco turned shocked eyes to his old rival. He glanced at his parents out of the corner of his eye. At his mother's infinitesimal nod, he said, "Fine. You shall need someone with some actual skill to show you how to play the game."

Harry and Hermione just laughed and scoffed at Draco's arrogance. During the Malfoy's time at the house, the Gryffindors had started to become friends with their former enemy, and Draco's snobbish behavior and dry wit no longer riled them as it once did. Now, it was often a source of amusement.

Narcissa glanced at her husband and smiled softly. Her precious son finally had a group of friends that were not after the Malfoy name or vaults. Draco was being accepted for who he was, despite everything that had happened in the past. "Well, have a good time, son, and show them what a Malfoy is made of," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Oh, we already know he's good," Harry said, waving his hand. "Just no cheating."

"I would never!" Draco cried; all indignation.

Harry leveled a look at the former Slytherin seeker. "Yeah, and I'm a pygmy puff. Normally, I wouldn't care…its just a pick-up game among friends, but the twins will be there, and if they catch you at it there's no telling what they'd do to you. I doubt your parents would want to remove a tail, bat wings…or try to get your hair to stop flashing colors. Then again, Fred and George might just have a go at you for kicks. They love to test out their products on 'new victims'...I'd be careful of what I ate or drank, if I were you."

Sirius snorted into his tea. "Those boys could give the Marauders a run for their galleons!"

"Galleons indeed. Their shop in Diagon Alley does very well, and they're going to be expanding to Hogsmeade soon," Hermione said, watching as Pig took off to fly back to the Burrow.

"I remember Severus once stating that he was actually impressed with their innovations in potions, although he found them useless and rather silly," Lucius stated.

"They're supposed to be silly; it _is_ a joke shop," Harry said somewhat defensively.

"Oh Harry…its Snape we're talking about. Man wouldn't know a joke if it bit him in the arse," Sirius said before he suddenly fell out of his seat, legs flailing wildly.

"What on earth?" Harry asked, getting out of his seat to see to his godfather.

"Jelly legs jinx...otherwise known as a 'joke', Potter," Severus said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ha...ha...Snape, get me up, will you?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Severus shook his head and cast a _Finite_. The Marauder picked himself up and dusted himself off. "This is rather early for you..."

"Yes...well, if the condition I was in this morning was any indication of our firewhiskey consumption, I thought that you would be appreciative of a Potion Master's skill," Snape muttered, holding out a vial.

"Hangover potion? Old man, you're a godsend!" Sirius cried, taking the vial and knocking it back immediately. "Merlin, that hit the spot! Thanks, mate!"

Severus nodded and noticed the curious looks the others were sending him. Sirius cleared his throat and said, "We're going over to the Burrow for lunch later on...I'm sure you'd be welcome too."

Severus' expression darkened at the thought of a certain Weasley. "I do not think so."

"We will be returning to the Manor for a while at that time. You are welcome to join us, instead," Lucius said, diffusing the slight tension that filled the room.

"No thank you, Lucius...Narcissa, I have much to do this afternoon. Another time, perhaps," he said with a slight smile and a bow to two of his oldest friends.

"Certainly. I look forward to opening the house once more, and you are always welcome there, as you know," Narcissa said with a smile.

Severus bowed again and left in a swirl of his black cloak.

"Wanker loves his dramatic exits," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"If you dislike him so much still, why did you invite him along?"

"I don't dislike him... I dare say that the old ray of sunshine and I are becoming friends."

"So why did you call him a wanker?" Harry asked, confused. Narcissa and Lucius rolled their eyes and tutted. "Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy..." he said sheepishly.

"Term of endearment. He calls _me_ 'arsehole'..."

"Sirius, really!"

"Sorry, Cissa," the Marauder said with a chuckle. "We moved to the study last night, sat up to the early hours and talked... and drank. I'm definitely going to have to refill my cellar at this rate."

"You two hung out? All night? And there was no hexing or curses?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Yep. I'm even going to attempt to take the git out weekend after next. There's a band playing at a club nearby...good old seventies' Muggle rock. Should be a great time...don't wait up for us," Sirius said with a wink.

Harry just shook his head. Hermione tried to stifle a giggle at the thought of her austere Potion professor going to a music club. "Good luck with that one," she snorted.

"Well, you're over eighteen now...want to come along?"

Hermione blinked. She had never gone to a club before... no one had ever asked her. "I...I don't know if it would be something I'd be into...and I have my NEWTs coming up…"

"And how would you know if you never go? Join us for a few. You can just come back home if it's not your speed."

"I'll think about it, alright?"

"That's all I ask," Sirius said with a grin.

At lunchtime, Sirius, Hermione, and Harry escorted a nervous Draco by side-along to the Burrow, the latter two carrying their brooms. "Are you sure they are not going to mind me coming?"

"You'll be fine. Just don't be a snob and compliment Mrs. Weasley's cooking; that should land you good marks," Harry said with a laugh. The group made their way from the Apparition point to the lop-sided house that was the Burrow. Malfoy looked at the structure with a grimace.

"Merlin...how does that thing not fall over?"

"Magic," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Their path was obstructed by a large, orange creature that glared at them with the disdain only a cat could pull off.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried, running and dropping to her knees in front of the half-kneazle. Crookshanks' offended look dropped from his squashed face when he saw the state of his mistress. He had not appreciated being left behind, at all, with naught but chasing garden gnomes to keep him busy, and had been prepared to let everyone know of his displeasure. However, when he saw how thin and worn his girl looked, all thoughts of throwing a snit disappeared. Well...throwing a snit at Hermione, that is. He would show those silly boys a thing or two for not taking good care of his girl.

Crookshanks meowed plaintively and leapt into Hermione's arms. "Oh, Crooks," she sobbed into his thick fur.

"Is that a cat?" Draco asked.

"Half-kneazle...and I would suggest being polite to him. Smart little blighter," Sirius chuckled. At the sound of the familiar voice, Crookshanks looked over his girl's shoulder. "Hey there, Crooksy, old boy. We didn't even have to go looking for you...you found us!"

If a cat could look confused, Crooks certainly did. "Merrr?" he warbled, tilting his head.

"That's right...that's Sirius. He came back," Hermione said.

Crooks jumped down and walked over to the Marauder. He sniffed around him for a bit, then sat back on his haunches and twitched his tail. Sirius bent down to scratch behind Crooks' ears.

"Missed you, boy...what have you been up to? You worried your girl, you know...she heard you went missing."

"Meowrrrr..."

"That's what I thought. Well, this here is Draco Malfoy. He's my cousin's son, and has been staying with me for a bit... as is your girl. Your coming back home with us, right?"

Crookshanks closed his eyes and purred. Then went over to Draco and gave him a long, penetrating look. The platinum-blonde wizard returned the look and quirked his brow. After a moment, Draco knelt down and scratched in the same spot Sirius had.

"I can't believe he's letting you pet him. He wouldn't go near Ron for the longest time."

"Sirius said that he was intelligent," Draco said with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and made his way to the Burrow. Crooks jumped up into Sirius' arms as the rest followed Harry.

Mrs. Weasley was in the yard, fluttering about a large table that was groaning with the weight of the food spread out. Charlie was talking to the twins under a tree, and Ron and Ginny were helping Arthur de-gnome the garden.

"Oi!" George shouted when he spied the visitors.

"Harry, dear!" Molly cried as she bustled over to grab Harry into a large hug. She let go to squeeze Hermione for a moment, and after giving Sirius a nod, she turned to Draco.

"Well, you certainly look more and more like your father every day, young man...but you are far too thin. See that you come over more often; I will put some meat on your bones," she said as she mussed his hair and turned him around to look at him. "I see that you have brought your broom...the children will be playing after lunch...have a seat and I shall fix you a plate."

As she bustled off, Draco smoothed his hair back down and straightened his clothes. Harry just laughed. "She fussed over you...that's her seal of approval."

"So, Malfoy...decided to grace us with your presence, eh?" Ginny asked.

"Potter invited me," Draco said, a little defensively.

"The more, the merrier," Arthur said, shooting his daughter a look.

"And when Bill shows up, we'd need an extra for the game to even it up..." George said.

"Because there's no way that you'll get Hermione on a broom..." continued Fred.

"And Padfoot's just too old!" they finished in unison.

"Oi! I could fly circles around you lot... but I haven't had a chance to play in too many years, so I'm afraid I'd be a bit rusty," the Marauder said.

"Perhaps you and Kingsley could join me in a game after you get some practice in, sometime," said the eldest Weasley son, Bill, as he walked toward the group with Fleur. "Get a real game going, not one with kids!"

The younger Weasleys glared at their brother, and Sirius laughed. "I could see if Snape and Lucius would want to get in on it too. Severus is a fair flyer, and I remember Malfoy playing in school."

"Father was a chaser," Draco said. Remembering his manners and what Harry had told him, "This meal is exquisite, Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you, Draco," Molly beamed, "and there is always plenty, so you are welcome to seconds. I see that you found Crookshanks...I had no idea where he had wandered off to!"

"Crooksy found us...met us on the path," Sirius said, in-between bites.

"Thank you ever-so-much for watching him for me...I'll be taking him back home with us," Hermione said as she fed the large cat bits off of her plate.

"Good," Ron muttered under his breath. Harry elbowed his friend while looking at Ginny across the table. The two had not had much time to talk since the battle, and Harry hoped to get her alone for a bit.

After everyone was suitably stuffed, the Weasley sons, Ginny, Harry, and Draco went to the large field to play Quidditch. Sirius and Hermione sat under a tree with Crookshanks and watched the game, while Fleur helped Molly and Arthur clean up.

"So, what were you and Professor Snape talking about all night?"

"That's between Severus and me," Sirius said. Hermione furrowed her brow. "Really, Hermione...there was a lot to go over between the two of us...a lot of hurtful things from the past. It's not anyone else's business."

"Oh," the young witch said, blushing slightly. "Sorry for being nosy."

"You're always curious about things," the Marauder said with a chuckle. "Part of who you are...I don't mind...but last night was personal."

"I think it's great that you two are getting along and becoming friends. It truly is a wonderful thing to see...it's as if...not only did the war end on a large scale, but all the little wars between people are ending too."

"I get what you're saying. It's a new beginning for everyone. You can see it with the Malfoys...with you and the boys getting along with Draco...Severus is coming around more often and actually becoming social and as close to friendly as that snarky git can be...I heard that Lucius and Minerva are pitching your idea of new classes to the governors soon...that should be a new beginning for a lot of people..."

"It is definitely a new beginning for you. What are you going to do now?"

"I was an Auror before the war...maybe I can talk to whoever is heading the department now and see if I can get my job back. Harry and Ron are planning to join...it would be nice to work with them every day. I could keep those two out of trouble."

"A Marauder keeping someone _out_ of trouble? Merlin...I think I've heard everything now!" Hermione laughed.

"Don't tell anyone, but I think I've finally grown up a bit these last few years."

"I realized _that _when I discovered I could be in the same room with you for longer than five minutes," Hermione said with a wink. "Just as long as you don't grow up _too_ much...you wouldn't be our Sirius without a bit of rapscallion in you."

"Nice word... 'Our Sirius', eh? Yeah...I'm starting to feel that way, too. This place is becoming 'home' to me."

Hermione smiled gently at the man sitting next to her. "Well, Crookshanks here has given his approval..." looking down at the large, fluffy beast curled up on Sirius' lap.

"Well, there's nothing for it then..."

Draco had only been turned into a large canary and had his robes set on fire once, so Harry considered the Malfoy heir's acceptance into the family successful. The group said their good-byes and returned to Grimmauld Place laden with enough left-overs to feed an army and a content half-kneazle.

As they made their way to their rooms, Hermione caught the large grin on Harry's face.

"Why are you so happy, hmmm?"

"Gin said 'yes'...she's my girlfriend again."

Hermione held in her urge to squeal and gave her friend a huge hug. "Was there any doubt? I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too!" he laughed. "I'm going back over tomorrow to see her. Want to come?"

"Maybe...I've got a bit of studying to do. The NEWTs I'm taking are only a couple of weeks away, and I've got a whole year that I've missed to go through..."

"Well...just don't wear yourself out. You'll do fine. You know everything by heart, anyway."

"I just want to do my best," she said, chewing her lip.

"You will...just remember to take it easy, alright?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. She went to her room to change then made her way to the library. As she walked in, she saw Severus and Crookshanks locked in a staring contest.

"Um...Sir?"

"I take it this is yours," the Potion Master said, glaring at the half-kneazle.

"That's Crookshanks...we found him at the Burrow. What are you doing?"

"I returned to borrow some books and found yon beast sitting in my chair."

Hermione pinched her lips together so that her laugh didn't escape. The show-down continued for long moments until Crookshanks turned and jumped down from the coffee table. He walked over to the Potion Master, gently butted the man's leg with his head, and found another chair to curl up on.

Severus watched the proceedings with a smug smile, then gathered some books. "Part kneazle, correct? I shall bring over some shrivelfig leaves for him." Crookshanks' purr rumbled through the room.

"If you do that, he'll be your friend for life," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"A good friend to have, Miss Granger. Black told me how your familiar saved him from getting cursed before Lupin and I arrived at the Shrieking Shack."

"That happened in his reality, too?"

"Do you know his age, Miss Granger?"

"I have no idea...when I got him from the Menagerie, I was told that Crooks had already been there for a while."

"Well, half-kneazles live a bit longer than mere cats, but if you ever notice him starting to have stiff joints, I have a potion that will alleviate the symptoms."

Hermione looked up and gaped at the dark man. "Oh...well...thank you," she said in wonder.

Severus nodded, and swept out of the room. Hermione watched him leave, slightly baffled. "Well, you certainly made a good impression," she said to a purring feline.

Crookshanks just rolled his eyes. His mistress was smart for a two-leg, but about some things...? Oh, he came back at just the right time. This was going to be much more fun than chasing gnomes.


	8. Chapter 8

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: The reviews this and my other stories have been receiving are truly amazing. Thank you to everyone for your support and suggestions.  
><strong>

** I said it before, and I'll say it again...All of you are made of awesome.**

**This chapter is a bit slow...mostly filler and all that, but it lays the foundation for certain things, as you will probably note.  
><strong>

** Also, I do not have a Beta, so any/all errors or inconsistencies are mine alone.**

Chapter Eight:

The next two weeks were a whirl of activity. Malfoy Manor was finally cleansed and refurbished, so after the family packed and sent their belongings through the floo, the Malfoys returned to their home after dinner.

Lucius had thanked his host by refilling Sirius' cellar, and Narcissa gave everyone a gift. Hermione surprised Draco with a full Encyclopedia Britannica set. The youngest Malfoy then surprised Hermione by giving the witch a hesitant and awkward hug.

Narcissa also issued Hermione an invitation to tea, and Lucius stated that she was welcome to peruse the manor's library whenever she wished, within reason, of course. Harry and Ron promised to let Draco know the next time they would have a pick-up game at the Burrow, at least before the summer was through. Like Hermione, Draco would be returning to Hogwarts on the first of September.

Hermione had shut herself up in the library, studying for her NEWTs. Kreacher had been instructed to ensure the young witch had ample food, and to see to it that she had enough rest. Severus had threatened to slip her a sleeping draught if she neglected herself, which was ultimately unnecessary, as the old house elf would bustle into the library at midnight, spell all of her books away to his cupboard, shoo her out of the room and lock the door. It would not reopen until she had at least eight hours sleep and a hearty breakfast.

The NEWTs were held on Friday morning, and a nervous witch was escorted to the Ministry by Sirius and Harry. They had gone with her for moral support, and also to check into the Aurory. Sirius was reapplying for his old job, and Harry was there to take the preliminary exam and enlist.

Hermione sat for her Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creature NEWTs. With the classes she was planning on taken when she went back to Hogwarts, she was aiming to achieve eleven final scores, allowing her to rival Dumbledore, Snape, and unfortunately Tom Riddle, for total NEWTs. She hoped that she would rival their test scores as well, although she was under no delusions that she would match Snape's potion score. The potion master was a genius in the field.

Several hours and broken quills later, an exhausted yet exuberant Hermione was released. The proctors had all congratulated her on a job well done, and informed her that she would be receiving her scores in the next few days. She wiped her hand across her tired eyes and started toward the floos. She was met by a chipper Sirius.

"Merlin, you look awful," he said with a grin.

"Thank you so much..." she said dryly.

"Just meant that you look knackered. How were the tests?"

Hermione smiled at the Marauder, "I think I actually did pretty well, but they took a lot out of me. I had practicals for three of my NEWTs as well as written exams, and some of those advanced charms needed a lot of concentration."

"I still think you're nutters for taking so many, but its what you wanted to do," he said, shrugging, "who are any of us to say 'no'. Well then, let's go home and get you fed, then its off to bed young lady. You have to rest up if you're going out with me and Snape tomorrow night."

"Oh, Sirius...I forgot all about that...I don't think..."

"Nonsense, you're going, and that's that! You have to celebrate, anyway...not just for taking your NEWTs but for yours truly getting his job back," Sirius said with a wink.

"You're an Auror again? That's wonderful!" Hermione chirped as soon as they stepped through the floo in the study of Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, and Harry passed his entrance exam and he'll be starting soon too. Ron is taking his test tomorrow...again," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Don't let that bit get out...they're only letting him test again so soon because of his 'hero status', everyone else has to wait three months."

Hermione shook her head and followed Sirius down to the kitchen where Kreacher was bustling around making dinner.

"Where is everyone?"

"Harry's at the Burrow, probably slobbering all over Ginny, and Severus is probably finishing things up at Hogwarts," Sirius said before he tucked into the delicious casserole Kreacher set in front of them.

"Oh...I guess I'm not used to it being so quiet around here..."

"I know. Good thing I got a job again...with Hogwarts starting up and...don't tell anyone I said this...the Malfoys going back home...I'm going to need something to keep me from getting lonely is this old place."

"Harry still lives here, and Gin will be going back to school with me. I'll be back for holidays..."

"See, this is the thing that bites about growing up... people go off and do their own thing, live their own lives..."

"So, you just do the same. Find some girl who can actually tolerate you and settle down," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Too bad it can't be you," Sirius said with a wink, then hurriedly took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Hermione smiled fondly at the Marauder. "You know I'd drive you spare in no time. We're much better as friends, so no 'too bad' about it."

"I know, love. You're not for me...doesn't mean I can't dream... a lot...especially about you in a bikini," Sirius said, smiling wickedly, "or out of a bikini..."

Hermione giggled and threw a dinner roll at the leering wizard. "You're incorrigible!"

"Incurably. Well, finish up and get some sleep."

"Yes, mother," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She cleaned her plate and after placing it in the sink, she walked over to Sirius and kissed his cheek. "Night..." she murmured.

"Night, love," he said as he watched her walk out the swinging door. Sirius heaved a sigh and made his way to the study where he poured himself a liberal glass of firewhiskey. He sat and watched the flames dance merrily in the fireplace when he felt a weight settle on his lap.

"Alright there, Crooksy?" he asked the orange pile of fur as it curled up. The half-kneazle's two large golden eyes turned to the Marauder. "You know, Harry probably has no idea why you keep leaving hairballs in his bed... think I should tell him?"

Crookshanks huffed and craned his neck so Sirius could scratch under his chin. "I didn't think so..." Sirius laughed. "I'm taking your girl out tomorrow night...don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her. She needs to get out and have fun, don't you think?" He received a trilling meow in response. "And so does a certain snarky git...hopefully the both of them will be able to loosen up for five minutes and actually enjoy themselves. Merlin, those two have a lot in common. They're almost perf..." Sirius' eyes widened and he took a gulp of firewhiskey. He looked down at the feline on his lap that was practically smirking.

"Oh, you're a sly one, Crooksy," the Marauder said, saluting.

Hermione slept in past breakfast for once. She kicked the covers off and showered. As she was digging through her closet, the witch was happy to discover that she was nearly back to the size she was at the end of sixth year, before having to go on the run with Harry and Ron. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt, then bounded down the stairs to see if she could find anything left in the kitchen. Hermione was surprised to find Draco sitting with Harry.

"Morning, you two," she chirped as she gave Harry a hug, then decided to include Draco in her typical greeting. The Slytherin flinched slightly when she put her arms around him. Hermione was about to let him go and apologize when she felt him hesitantly return the embrace. She squeezed him slightly before pulling away and grabbing a cup of tea and a few scones that were left out.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said, smirking at Draco who was blushing slightly. "How did your NEWTs go?"

"I think they went well. I should get my scores in the next few days," she said sitting down.

"What are you doing up so late?" Draco asked. "From what I remember, you are usually up obscenely early."

"Long, tough day. I guess it took a lot out of me. I went to bed early and was out like a light."

"Good to see that you've taken care of yourself this time around," Harry said.

"I don't think I was given a choice," Hermione chuckled. "I was threatened and locked out of the library when it got too late. Besides, I am probably going to be out late tonight, so I figured that I needed all the rest I could get."

"Going on a date?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I'm letting Sirius drag me to that club he and Professor Snape are going to tonight. You two should come along, you're both eighteen now..."

Draco grimaced and Harry shook his head. "I invited Gin over here for a bit, and I don't think Malfoy's quite up to going to a Muggle place yet," he chuckled when the blond started shaking his head frantically.

"I'm not quite sure if its something I'm up for either, but I'll never know until I see, right?"

"Hermione Granger going out drinking and dancing with a Marauder and a teacher. What is this world coming to..."

"Very funny, Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Now that I don't have to make sure you're passing all of your classes or not getting hexed I can relax a bit and live a little."

Harry stuck his tongue out at his best friend. "Mature, Potter," Draco snorted. Harry stuck his tongue out at the Slytherin.

"Boys..." Hermione sighed. "Well, I'm off to read for a bit. I got _volume three_," she said to Draco, causing him to pale. Chuckling, she got up and went to the library. She grabbed her Lord of the Rings and settled herself on the couch.

Sirius stuck his head into the library shortly before dinner and found Hermione still reclined on the couch. As he walked closer, he found that she was sleeping. He was just about to wake her when Severus came into the room.

Snape walked over to the couch and looked upon the young witch. He was struck by the picture of peace and innocence that she presented. Long lashes dusted ivory cheeks. Her hair tumbled over the pillow she was using and about her face. Cupid's bow lips were slightly curled in a smile. Sirius shook her shoulder gently, and Hermione blinked up at the two men.

"I was just coming to get you for dinner. Then Snape and I were going to go down to the club. You can stay in tonight, if you don't feel up to it."

"No...no, it would be good for me to get out and have some fun," she said, shaking her head and standing up. "That is, if its still fine with you two," she said, stretching and glancing at Severus. Although she knew Sirius wanted her to come along, she didn't see how her professor wanted to accompany one of his students out to a club.

"Of course it is," Sirius grinned. "Now, make sure you eat enough...you're going to need it with all the dancing and drinking you're going to do!"

Hermione turned and arched an incredulous brow at the Marauder. "If you think I'm going to let you just stand around and be a wallflower, you're crazier than Mad-Eye ever was," Sirius snorted. "That goes for you too," he said, shooting a look at Severus who then crossed his arms and glared at his old nemesis. "I'm not saying that you have to get blazing drunk and dance on a table, but you could unscrew that stick from your arse for five minutes and have a good time."

Severus quelled the urge to roll his eyes and just walked down to the kitchen. "How did you get him to come, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"We played a pick-up game with Lucius, Kings, Bill, and Charlie last weekend. We made a bet, Snape lost," Sirius said with a wink.

"Great, he's going to be in a wonderful mood then..."

"Oh, if you didn't notice, he's not really putting up a fight now, is he?" the Marauder chuckled. "He really does want to go out, but he's not going to admit that he does. The bet was just an excuse."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Sirius swore he heard her mutter "Men..." under her breath. Dinner was delicious, of course, and was enjoyed by everyone. Draco had stayed the entire day, watching movies with Harry in Hermione's room. Harry had made several trips to a video store over the summer and Hermione had to transfigure a new bookshelf just to hold all the tapes. Ginny had come over a bit earlier, and it was an interesting mix at the table.

Ginny still didn't like Draco, but she tolerated him for the sake of everyone else and kept her remarks to a minimum. The red-haired Gryffindor felt even more unsettled when her potions professor joined the group. The youngest Weasley knew that the war would bring about many changes, but she couldn't shake off her feeling that too much had changed. Ginny couldn't understand why Harry, her brother, and Hermione could just start getting along with the Malfoys. Or how Harry and most everyone else could just welcome Sirius with open arms. Harry had told her how this Sirius had come through the veil, and the secret made her slightly uncomfortable. She also felt that having Snape around wasn't quite right. No one else understood what it was like at Hogwarts the year he was Headmaster. Even though she now understood that it was all planned and that he supposedly did what he could for the students, she would never forget the things the Carrows put them through.

Ginny didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, but her parents insisted. At least Hermione and Neville would be there, even though the older witch would be assisting in half of her classes. She would just have to take comfort in having some of her friends nearby until the holiday when she would go back to the Burrow and see her family and Harry again.

"Merlin, I hope that you are not wearing _that_ to a club," Draco said, sneering at Hermione's clothes.

"What's wrong?" the young witch asked, looking at her outfit. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I understand it may be a Muggle establishment, but surely they have some notion of standards. You look like something Crookshanks dragged in."

"That's a bit harsh," Sirius said, chuckling, "but he's got a point, love. You should throw on something snazzy. Tart up a bit."

"Tart up? You realize that I don't own anything remotely like what one of your dates would wear," Hermione said, smirking at the Marauder.

"Ouch," Harry said laughing.

"Fine. I shall help you," Draco said, standing up and holding out his hand gallantly. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed the young wizard.

Ginny looked around at the men and said, "You're just letting her go up and get dressed with Malfoy?"

"If he does more than just pick out clothes she'll hex him into next week. Don't worry," Harry said, waving his hand. Ginny just frowned and picked at her food.

Several minutes later, a smug Draco came back into the kitchen. "She did not have much, but I transfigured a few things."

"Details?" Sirius asked.

"You shall have to wait and see."

"Hopefully not long," Severus muttered.

"I had Kreacher do her hair, so it should not take hours," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Hermione told me it took forever and several bottles of Sleekeazy to fix it up for the Yule Ball in fourth year," Harry chuckled, then smiled fondly. "She looked beautiful that night."

Draco nodded, then looked around furtively, "Do not tell her that I..."

Harry pantomimed pulling a zipper across his lips. Severus narrowed his eyes and gazed thoughtfully upon his godson.

Just then the door opened and everyone turned to look at the witch standing nervously in the doorway. Sirius wolfwhistled and Harry smiled brightly at his friend.

Severus blinked several times as he took in the girl..._young woman _standing before him. He had known Hermione for the past seven years. Had seen her as a gangly child and had witnessed her growth throughout the years. The fact that she was now _grown_ struck him fully. Although she would continue to mature, she was now an adult. This was never more evident as she stood in the kitchen, smiling slightly, and wearing an outfit that displayed just how grown she was.

Hermione was wearing a black, wide-necked top that was hanging off of one shoulder and clung to her curves. Underneath, she wore a black, lacy camisole; a strap of which was visible. Draco had modified a pair of her jeans into a tight-fitting skirt that came to just above her knees, with a slit in the back for ease of movement. She was also wearing a pair of strappy, black high heels, which had cushioning and traction charms. Hermione decided to not wear much makeup, and only put on a bit of mascara. Kreacher had styled her hair into more controlled curls and waves, which cascaded around her shoulders and down her back. She looked very much herself, and she was surprised that she found the outfit comfortable and demure enough for her sensibilities.

"You look great, kitten," Sirius said with a grin. "I'll be the luckiest man there...you're going to knock everyone off their seats."

Hermione blushed and turned to Draco to thank him. Severus stood up and took out his wand. Waving it over himself, he transfigured his long cloak into a leather jacket, cut like a suit coat. Underneath, he was wearing black jeans and a fitted, black t-shirt. He stowed his wand up a sleeve and cleared his throat. Sirius was already dressed in jeans, a white button-down, and one of his velvet jackets. The two men looked surprisingly like Muggle musicians, and Hermione cast admiring glances at them. "You're not the only lucky one. I'll be marching in there with the two of you."

Sirius waggled his brows and Severus just looked at the young witch like she was infested with nargles. He shook his head and said his farewells as he walked to the front door.

Hermione followed and heard Sirius tell Harry to "not wait up". The left through the front door and Sirius led them to the club, which was only a few blocks from the house. They heard the club before they saw it; the band had already begun playing, and there was a crowd milling outside the door. Sirius walked right up to the bouncer and gave the man a nod and a handshake. The doorman saw the denomination of the note in his hand and smiled at the Marauder. "Party?" he asked, taking out a clipboard.

"Black," he said and tilted his head to Severus and Hermione. The bouncer's gaze lingered on the young witch, but his perusal was interrupted when a shadow fell over him. He looked up into Severus' glowering face. He recognized the look of a man who knew how to be quite dangerous, but held himself in check. Swallowing, he nodded and waved them through. "VIP section is to the right of the bar, closer to the stage."

Sirius nodded and escorted Hermione through the door with a hand at her lower back. She was thankful for the charms on her shoes, otherwise she was sure she'd be stumbling all night. Hermione looked around wide-eyed at the interior. It was surprisingly quaint, with wood-paneled walls and old-fashioned fixtures. The customers at the bar and on the dance floor appeared to be mostly of an age with Sirius and Severus. The Marauder led them to the raised VIP section and flopped down at a booth. He took his wand out under the table and cast a mild charm that would allow them to hear each other over the music.

"This place looks different than I thought it would. Why is there a bouncer?"

"It's mostly an older, well-heeled crowd that comes here, but bands usually draw a different element. They bring in extra security to keep the rabble down and the place from getting trashed," Sirius said as he looked around. "Waitress must be busy…what are you drinking?"

"Scotch," Severus muttered. "Surprise me," Hermione said. Sirius waggled his brows and went to the bar.

Hermione watched the band and tapped her feet. When she began to mouth the lyrics, Severus raised an eyebrow, which she noticed out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it?"

"I never would have pegged you for a Neil Young fan."

"My parents loved all sorts of music. I grew up on everything from Bach to the Sex Pistols," she said with a grin.

Sirius returned with the drinks and set down a pint of very dark beer in front of the curious witch. "What is this?"

"Guinness…try it. It's an acquired taste, but you might like it. Let it warm up a bit."

"Warm up beer? I thought the point of it was to drink it when it was cold," she said, confused. Her dad liked an ice-cold ale on a warm day.

"Trust me," he winked, then slouched against the back of the booth and listened to the music.

Hermione waited a few minutes then took a sip of the dark brew. It was bitter at first, then the complex flavors burst on her tongue. She smacked her lips and smiled at the Marauder. "It's good!"

"Told you…you've got foam on your lips," he laughed, then raised a brow when the witch proceeded to run her tongue along her lips to get every speck of foam. She turned to Severus and innocently asked if she had gotten it all. The potion master nodded and swallowed heavily.

Hermione finished her pint and started in on another. When the band switched to playing the Rolling Stones, the young witch got up from the booth, "I'm going to go dance," she said with a smile. She stepped out onto the dance floor and joined the crowd.

"Good to see she's enjoying herself. How're you faring?"

"The band is tolerable…the company, barely so," Severus sneered.

Sirius just laughed and shook his head. He was about to retort when two women sauntered up to them. They were both wearing skirts that barely reached mid-thigh, and clinging tops. Sirius smiled up at them until they spoke.

"Glad to see you got rid of the kid…what was up with her hair? I'm Candace…this is Molly. Mind if we keep you company?" she said in what was an attempt at a beguiling manner and began to sit down next to the Marauder.

"Actually, I do mind," he said darkly, frowning at the woman who was scarcely older than the 'kid' she insulted. Snape curled his lip and sneered at Molly, who hastily backed up. "That woman is a good friend and she has more class in her pinky than the two of you together. Go ply your wares somewhere else."

"That was interesting. I would have thought that they were right up your alley," Severus said as the girls practically ran away.

"Years ago, maybe…but I've been spoiled lately. You hang around birds like 'Mione and the bar gets raised. Besides, they insulted her…I won't put up with that."

"Are you sure you will not mess about with her?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"'Course not. And she knows it. Told me herself we were better off as friends and I agree with her. Doesn't mean I won't tease her still and thump every bloke that looks at her wrong. Like that one," Sirius said, getting up. "Be back in a few," he muttered, then went to the dance floor. Severus saw the tall Marauder slide through the crowd and plant himself behind the slight witch. She had been dancing by herself near the stage, and unknowingly attracted a lot of attention from various men. One of them had gone over to her and started dancing, trying to slip his arms around her waist. Hermione had shook her head and stepped away, but the man kept following her, until he met the fixed, gray glare of Sirius. He raised his hands and backed away.

"Can't take my eyes off of you for two seconds and you get yourself into trouble," he said into her ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As if I meant for Mr. Neanderthal to try to grab me. I was just dancing…"

"You were just gyrating your hips and calling to every red-blooded male in twenty feet like a siren. Come on, minx, I left poor Snape by himself." Sirius took Hermione's hand and led her back to the booth. She sat down and took a few sips of her beer.

"Why don't you two get out there?"

"I only dance when I've got someone to dance with. You were having too much fun by yourself, and I didn't want to leave this one alone for too long. He would bolt as soon as my back was turned," Sirius said with a grin.

"I do not dance," Severus growled.

The three had another drink or two and listened to the music. Although he did not openly let on, Severus was enjoying himself. It was the music from his childhood, when things were not all that great, but much simpler and more innocent. The crowd was not overly noisy or stifling, and he really did not mind the company. Sirius had grown on him, and the know-it-all was nearly pleasant when she was away from her books and a gaggle of adolescents. He also found himself agreeing with the men in the bar; she was also pleasant to look upon.

The band had begun to play their last songs. Hermione had returned to the dance floor. Sirius had excused himself to go to the loo, so Severus was left to keep an eye on the witch. The band closed the evening with a slow song. Hermione started back to the booth when her wrist was grasped by a large man. She was yanked back into the stranger's arms, and she immediately pushed him away. His arms were locked around her waist and she leaned as far back as she could from his alcohol-laden breath. Just as she opened her mouth to yell, she felt the arms disappear and another's took their place.

"Why must I always be saving you, Miss Granger?" came a silky drawl in her ear.

Hermione chuckled and looked over her shoulder. "You're my hero… and if you dare call me a damsel in distress, I shall hex you…professor or not!"

"Here I thought it was Potter who dragged you into trouble. I am finding that you stumble into it well enough on your own." Severus rolled his eyes.

Hermione had turned around by this point. Neither had noticed that Severus' arms were still around her waist, and she unconsciously started to sway to the music. Snape had matched her movements, and the realization struck him moments later. "Why am I dancing?" he muttered, slightly shocked.

"Why not?" Hermione said, smiling up at him. "Just tell people that I had one too many and you were helping me stay on my feet," she said with a wink.

"You have been associating with Sirius too much."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, but you stop by and visit quite often. I would think it would be to raid his library and his stash of Ogdens, but I've seen the library at Malfoy Manor now, and there is no comparison…you're not fooling anyone."

"I find him….tolerable."

Hermione chuckled and kept dancing with the stoic man. At one point she pulled away, took one of his hands and spun herself around under his arm. When she returned her hands to his shoulders, she could have sworn he had a smile on his lips for a moment.

The band closed their set, and the room applauded. Sirius sauntered down and joined the two on the floor. "Want another drink or should we get back home?"

Hermione covered a yawn with her hand. "I'd like to get back. If you two want to stay, that's fine. I'll just walk home."

Both Sirius and Severus looked scandalized at the thought of the young witch walking by herself.

"No, we can call it a night. Want to stop by for a drink?" the Marauder asked Snape.

"I could go for a nip of Ogdens. Muggle Scotch does not quite compare."

The trio left and made their way back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione began to rub her arms as it had cooled down a bit. Before she had a chance to cast a warming spell, she felt something wrap around her. Looking up, she was surprised to see that Severus had draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"It would not do to catch a chill, Miss Granger. I did not bring any Pepper-Up with me this evening."

She nodded and nestled into the coat. Hermione caught the subtle scent of herbs, smoke, and sandalwood, and she inhaled deeply. It was a smell she had always associated with the potion master, and she found it comforting.

When they reached the house, Hermione handed back the coat with her thanks and a small smile. "I think I'll just turn in. Thanks for inviting me along, I had a good time, actually."

"Not a problem," Sirius said, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Night, Professor," she murmured as she made her way upstairs. The men watched her for a moment, then went into the library.

"Why does he always pick my chair," Sirius muttered, vanishing orange tufts of fur from his seat. Severus chuckled as he went over to the sideboard and poured two glasses of firewhiskey. The two new friends settled down and sipped from their tumblers in the silence; enjoying the peace after a night of loud music.

Severus finished his drink and nodded at the Marauder. Sirius saluted him, and watched as Snape transfigured his jacket back into a cloak. Severus stepped through the floo and made his way through the castle to his rooms in the dungeons.

As he kicked off his boots and removed his cloak, he stopped for a moment and brought the black material up to his nose. Inhaling deeply, his eyes closed for a moment and a smile tugged at his lips. When he realized what he was doing, he scowled and threw the cloak over the back of his couch. Muttering, he made his way into his bedroom, the tantalizing scent of a certain witch's perfume wafting through the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: 1The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. The reviews I have received are truly amazing. Sorry for the bit of a delay in getting this chapter up; weekends are generally the only time I have to sleep (insomnia is wonderful…)**

**Just a little warning: the 'action' in this story takes a little while to get to…but we're getting there…just stick with me!**

**Also, I do not have a Beta, so any/all errors or inconsistencies are mine alone.**

Chapter Nine:

The summer waned, and soon enough, it was the first of September. Hermione stood on the platform of 9 ¾ with wizards that, months before, would not be standing together anywhere near each other, let alone tolerate or see as friends.

All the Weasleys had come with Ginny; even Charlie. The young red-haired witch was currently trying to snog Harry without Molly noticing. Draco was saying good-bye to his parents, who had already wished Hermione well, and invited her to their Christmas party. She also made arrangements to have tea with Narcissa whenever she visited Hogsmeade. Sirius, who was still getting the shocked look on occasion from passers-by who recognized him from either his wanted poster or obituary, was standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his lips. As soon as Hermione was free of well-wishers, the Marauder strode over and swung the witch around and into his arms.

"You take care now, love, and give Sev a lot of trouble for me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I shall do no such thing, Mr. Black. I am practically faculty this year, and I shall behave with the utmost discretion and decorum." The haughty and offended look she had on her face lasted mere seconds before they both dissolved into laughter.

"Decorum my foot, love, unless that was the name of the song you were trying to sing from on top of the bar that one night. How much did you have to drink?"

"That was your fault! If I had any clue that each one of those fruity things had five shots of liquor in them, I never would have had more than a taste!"

"Sure, just blame it on me," Sirius said with a chuckle. "Still, I shall never forget the look on Snape's face when you serenaded him and Charlie. I wish I brought a camera."

Hermione groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I shall never live that down...and I have Professor Snape for potions all year long!" She felt a strong arm circle her shoulders.

"Don't worry... if he's a bastard about it, just remind him that I definitely didn't forget a camera a certain night," Sirius said with a wink.

Hermione shook her head then gave the Marauder a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you, Padfoot. I'll be home for Christmas, and I'll write as often as I can."

"Miss you too, love. It's just me and Harry now; even Crooksy is leaving me," he said with an exaggerated pout.

"Ron will probably be over often, and you have the other members of the 'grown-up boys club' to go visit...you'll be fine," she said, referring to Lucius, Kingsley, Bill and Charlie. Along with Sirius and Severus, the men got together quite often during the last bit of summer to socialize and play Quidditch. Narcissa and Hermione had coined the name of the group, as the men often degenerated into behaving like schoolboys after five minutes.

Everyone waved as Hermione, Ginny, and Draco boarded the train. The young wizard looked uncertain as his eyes drifted toward the front of the train. Turning to Hermione, he said, "I should probably go up there. See you later…"

"Hey, you can sit with us if you like…" she said, smiling and tugging on his hand. Ginny had already entered a compartment, so no one heard her huff.

"Really? Your friends would not mind?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, "You're one of my friends too…come on, Ferret," she tugged his hand even harder and he nearly stumbled into the compartment.

She looked around the cabin and squealed, "Neville!" Her fellow Gryffindor smiled widely and held out his arms.

"Hermione! You look so much better…how was your summer?"

"You look good too," she said smiling up at her friend. Neville towered over her now, and he retained his slimmer build, although he had filled out more from decent meals and working in his greenhouses that he built at the Longbottom estate. "Summer was interesting…and a bit busy. I took some of my NEWTs so I can assist in classes."

Neville rolled his eyes and was about to same something when he was interrupted by Luna's quiet voice, "Hello, Draco…you seem to have gotten rid of the wrackspurts."

The blond wizard arched a brow and looked at Hermione in confusion. She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Hey, Luna…how have you been."

"Father and I went looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack this summer, and I found a charm to help locate my shoes," Luna said in her dreamy voice. Everyone looked at the witch and smiled. Luna went back to reading an issue of the Quibbler, holding it upside-down.

Neville went over to Draco, and Hermione bit her lip anxiously. "Keep your nose clean and we will not have a problem, Malfoy," Neville said, staring at the Slytherin intently.

Draco straightened to his full height and sneered down his nose at the Gryffindor. They were nearly the same height, as the Slytherin had a growth-spurt over the summer. "I fully intend to, Longbottom, as I have more important things to do…such as study for the NEWTs…and hone my shield spells and dodging abilities... you are taking potions this year, are you not?"

Hermione snorted and pushed Draco into a seat. "Behave, Malfoy, or I will revoke your TV privileges."

"You would not dare!"

"Of course I would."

"You are a hard-hearted woman…"

Hermione was about to retort when Neville blurted out, "What on earth are you talking about? Have you been hanging around Malfoy?"

"Yes…his family stayed with us at Grimmauld Place this summer, and he and the boys watched movies all the time in my room."

Neville looked back and forth between Hermione and Draco in shock. He then turned to Ginny incredulously, who just rolled her eyes and frowned slightly.

Once again, Luna interjected, "Did you bring them any peaches? The ones you gave us whilst we were staying at your house were delightful. I love peaches."

"Er…no, um…Luna," Draco stammered, embarrassed and guilty.

Hermione was already aware that the Malfoys had done what they could for those were placed in the dungeons underneath the Manor; especially for Ollivander, who would have perished were it not for the extra food and blankets that were smuggled down to him.

The curly-haired witch bumped her shoulder against Draco's and smiled at him. The Slytherin relaxed slightly, and although he was uncomfortable amongst those who still disliked him, he at least had one friend by his side, and it seemed that a certain Ravenclaw who had cause to hate him for what happened under his roof had forgiven him as well.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was quiet, especially after Draco left with Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, two Slytherins who were repeating the year at the requests of their families. Although Nott Sr. had been a Death Eater, his son had managed to escape receiving the Dark Mark by going to Italy with his mother and Blaise.

"Good riddance," Ginny said under her breath. Hermione picked it up, though, and shot the red-haired girl a stern look.

"He is different now, and my friend. Please keep those comments to yourself in my presence."

"Hermione," Neville said, "everyone knows that you love adopting causes. Are you sure that Malfoy's just not another attempt for you to 'save' something?"

The curly-haired witch scoffed. "It's not just Draco who has changed, but his parents too. I've had tea with Narcissa and many discussions with Lucius whilst he allowed me to peruse his library. Harry and Ron play Quidditch with Draco at the Burrow often, and Sirius hangs out with Lucius and their friends all the time...are you going to ask everyone else if they're just adopting a cause?"

Neville muttered "Sorry", and Ginny just huffed and looked out the window.

The train stopped, and after greeting Hagrid, Hermione made her way to the carriages. She noticed how many students gaped at the thestrals, and shook her head sadly. The castle had been rebuilt and looked exactly as it did before, but had a far grander and stately atmosphere. It had been the scene of the worst battle many had seen in generations, yet had survived and stood once again as a beacon of hope for the wizarding world and a home for many. Hermione could see new statues and tributes to the many that had fallen in the battle, and she made a promise to visit them in the daylight.

The sorting had taken place, with Professor Flitwick acting as Deputy Headmaster. Headmistress McGonagall waited for everyone to take their seats before she began her opening speech. Hermione had glanced around the hall and noticed that quite a few seventh years had returned to repeat.

"Welcome to all students, new and returning, to another year at Hogwarts. As you know, the battle of the Second Wizarding War was fought at this very school. The castle was severely damaged, yet it has been rebuilt…much like our world is being rebuilt. Let us not forget those who we have lost, as it was their sacrifices and bravery that helped ensure that we have a school and a world to enjoy. May I please have a moment of silence as we remember."

"Thank you. Now, I have two notices; Mr. Bramberry, our new caretaker, has a full list of all products banned from Hogwarts. Basically, if it is from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, consider it prohibited. Also, the Forbidden Forest is not to be entered at any time unless under the direction of a member of the staff. We also have some changes to the curriculum. There is a revised Muggle Studies course that shall be mandatory for all Pureblood students, and a revised Wizarding Studies course that is mandatory for all Muggleborn students. Those students who are Halfbloods should speak to their head-of-house about which class they wish to enroll in," McGonagall intoned. Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco smiling at her. She smiled back and returned her attention to the Headmistress.

"For these classes we have two new Professors; Captain Jonathon Westingham, Royal Air Force, retired, for Muggle Studies, and Madame Inara Pewn, for the Wizarding class. We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, former Auror Declan McCabe. Professor Snape has elected to return to teach Potions. That is all, enjoy your meals."

"Merlin, we have to deal with Snape again?" Ginny said, which was echoed by several at the table. "At least Filch is gone."

"What's with the new classes?" Dean Thomas asked.

"I made a suggestion over the summer to have a new Wizarding class. Half of the reason why there is prejudice against Muggleborns is due to our lack of understanding of Wizarding traditions...the other half is because most Purebloods have a very limited and false understanding of the Muggle world. They're trying to change those things through education," Hermione said as she filled her plate.

"Royal Air Force? What is that?" Neville asked.

"Part of the Muggle military. He would know a lot about the Muggle world then, and would probably be strict...which would be good considering he'd be teaching a lot of recalcitrant Purebloods."

"Can't believe you're back...would have thought you'd take the exception," Seamus said to Hermione.

"What? And miss school?" she said in mock shock. Laughs erupted around her. "I thought about it for a moment, but I really couldn't take something that I didn't earn for myself. I've already taken some of my NEWTs though, so I'll have a reduced schedule this year."

"Blimey...you've already tested out?" Dean asked.

"Yes, and for some of those classes I'll be assisting the professors, like an intern. I don't know which field I'll be trying for mastery in yet, so I thought this way would help me narrow things down."

Everyone just shook their head and looked at the witch in wonder.

The prefects helped the new students to their dorms, and the head boy and girl this year were a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff respectively. Everyone thought that Hermione would have been distressed to not receive the position of Head Girl, but she stated that she had enough of running around after students and ensuring they behaved, and she had plenty on her plate as it was this year.

Due to her status as a part-time assistant, Hermione was given her own quarters near Gryffindor tower. If she were to be correcting students' work, it would not be a good idea for her to do it where those students could see, so she moved into her own small suite of rooms, complete with an office. This suited Hermione just fine; she didn't think she could deal with dormitory life anymore. The few friends she had at the school could visit her here, especially Draco, as she didn't think he'd be welcome in the Gryffindor common room. _'Too bad I'm still Professor Snape's student_,' she mused, '_I think I'll miss our chats...have to wait for the holidays, then_.'

As she settled into her room, she took out several sheets of parchment to write to Sirius, Harry, and Ron. She even sent notes to the Malfoys. After she sent her letters by owl, she changed into pajamas and curled up in front of the fire with Crookshanks.

"It's good that I'm going to be doing something to keep busy, Crooks," she said as she ran her fingers through her familiar's fur, "without the boys here, I don't know what I'd do with myself otherwise. Still, it shall be nice to just study without worrying that something terrifying will happen."

Crookshanks just rumbled his approval and dozed off. "That's what I think too...time for bed; I've classes in the morning."

Hermione rose early as was her norm, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she went to sit at the Gryffindor table, she saw McGonagall wave her up. She approached the head table with a smile. "Morning, Headmistress!"

"Morning, dear. I would like to inform you that you are welcome to sit up here with the staff for your meals. As you are interning with several of us, the professors have elected to grant you staff benefits. You shall still defer to those professors you are taking classes with, certainly, but due to your age, status, and experience, you are recognized as a peer, now."

"Oh," Hermione said, blushing. "Well, thank you. Thank you so much, it is an honor," she said to the staff. "Would it be alright if I sit at my house table on occasion? I wouldn't want to ignore my friends."

"That should be fine, just do not spill any of our secrets," Minerva said with a wink.

Hermione laughed and found a new chair at the table, positioned between Snape and the new Muggle Studies professor. As she sat down, she heard, "So, you are the illustrious Miss Granger. Captain Westingham, at your service," the man said with a bow.

"Good morning, Captain. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine. Thanks to your suggestion of revised classes, as I've been told, I now teach at Hogwarts."

"I don't mean to be indelicate, but are you...?"

"Muggleborn, like yourself. Graduated from Hogwarts in '75."

"But you were in the RAF?"

"Always loved planes, ever since I was boy. Even though I could fly a broom, it wasn't the same to me, so after I graduated from here, I enlisted. A few squibs I met in the service helped me with records and such, but I passed my exams and got into flight school. Been a pilot until very recently. I would have joined in the war but I was on my last assigned mission in the middle east, and I couldn't get out of it,' he said grimly.

"I'm sure you'll do a great job, with your knowledge of the Muggle world and its history," she said with a small smile.

Professor Westingham nodded and went back to his breakfast. Snape sat and nursed his tea as he went over schedules. "It appears that I shall be graced with your presence first thing this day," he said to Hermione in his deep voice. "Thank Merlin I have enough headache potion in stock."

"Good, I shall need it from putting up with you for two hours," she quipped, drawing the incredulous gazes of the other professors.

"Do be sure you keep that hair of yours under control. It would not do to have it contaminate all the potions...or, excuse me, is that your kneazle on your head? I cannot tell this early in the morning." The staff continued to look on in shock at the banter; not believing that Severus would converse, let alone joke with a student...especially one he always appeared to loathe in the past.

"I shall tell him you said that. Just look out for presents left in your boots from now on."

"I heard what he was doing to Potter's room these last weeks," Snape said with a barely-discernable smile. "I find myself becoming quite fond of that creature."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Between you and Sirius, I think my familiar picked up some bad habits." She shook her head and drank her tea, noticing that the other students had begun to file into the hall. Draco looked like he had spent a restless night; his pale skin clearly showing the circles under his eyes.

Neville and Ginny entered, both looking for Hermione and stopping when they spied her at the head table. Hermione waved and went back to her breakfast. She would tell them about the staff's invitation later. The Heads-of-House got up to distribute the schedules. Professor Sinistra was the new head of Gryffindor, and she handed Hermione her schedule. As she opened it, she saw that double potions was her first class.

Hermione head down to the dungeons after her meal, and found Draco walking toward the classroom. She hurried up to join him.

"Morning! How are you feeling?" she asked, concerned.

"Just had a late night. Stayed up with Theo and Blaise and talked about everything that happened," he said, sounding tired.

"It's good that you have some friends here."

"What about you?"

Hermione smiled. She had been somewhat apprehensive that Draco would ignore her when they went back to Hogwarts and he was around fellow housemates. "Of course I'm your friend, but I meant other Slytherins."

"Yes, but I was never all that close to either of them before. Still, they are better than Pansy," he said with a sneer. "I cannot tolerate her at all, anymore."

"Well, if you ever want to, you can come up to my room. It's the portrait of Paracelsus before Gryf tower...password is 'Boba Fett'," she whispered.

Draco barked a laugh and smiled. "Thanks, Granger."

They entered the potion classroom and picked a table near the front. As they sat down, other students filtered in. Ginny and Neville arrived together, followed shortly by Luna. It was a mixed class, with a few students from each house. Both Blaise and Theo showed up, as well as Dean, Padma, and Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff. Everyone sat at an available table and waited for Snape to arrive.

They were talking amongst themselves and did not notice, at first, that Severus had entered through the door connecting to his office by the front of the class. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that most students looked up to see him standing in front of his desk.

"Good morning, students. Nice to see that I finally have your attention," he said dryly. A few gaped at him, and looked behind them at the door he normally burst through with a loud bang.

"Welcome to NEWT-level Potions. You shall come to find I teach this class differently than previous years. As you have made it this far with your limbs intact, I think it is safe to say that you are not _entirely_ dunderheads; thus, you will be granted more leeway in your studies. The focus of this class shall be advanced potions and techniques, and you are expected to utilize all the knowledge you have gained in the art of potions. To this end, you shall work with a partner for the year. Each term you shall be given a list of advanced potions. You and your partner shall choose four potions off of the list to complete. Three of the potions shall be completed as instructed by your textbooks, and the fourth shall be done in two parts. You shall complete the fourth potion as instructed, accompanied by a detailed summary of the entire process. Each step and ingredient shall be listed, as well as the significance of each, and how they interact with each other and the whole. The second step shall be your own variation of the potion; hopefully an improvement. Most students do not succeed in their endeavors; however, it is still a useful learning experience."

He began to pace through the aisles. "Now, the student that you are sitting next to shall be your partner for the year. Mr. Thomas, as you do not have a partner, you may join another table. It is imperative that you work with your partner as a cohesive unit, so I will not tolerate any bickering that does not involve the potion you are working on, is that clear? " When the students murmured their assent, he turned to Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom. Why are you in this class?"

Neville squared his shoulders and looked up at the man who used to be fuel for his nightmares. "I hope to become a Herbologist. As so many species of plants are used for potion ingredients, I thought that having more of an understanding would only be beneficial to my future career."

Snape looked down his nose at the young man. After a time, he finally nodded and said, "There are many books written about the specific plants used, especially the more rare varieties. I would concentrate on those compiled by Wildsmith and Slug; those penned by Phyllida Spore are rubbish." Neville nodded, somewhat shocked, and wrote the names down on his notes. Snape returned to stalking around the classroom.

"If anyone is having difficulty with a potion or has any questions, I shall be in my office," he said, indicating the open door. "At this point in your education, I do not anticipate that I need to hover over all of you to prevent you from blowing up yourself or a fellow student. Here is the list of advanced potions," he said, spelling the parchments to deliver them to each student, "you may have the rest of the class to discuss which potions you will be completing with your partner. Leave your chosen potions on my desk before you leave. Good day," and with a swirl of his robes he disappeared into his offices.

"That's a spot of luck," Ginny said with a large smile. "We barely have to put up with the greasy git this year!"

Hermione frowned and Draco glared. "Be careful of how you speak of my godfather, Weaselette," he said with a sneer.

"Calling it like I see it, Malfoy. You weren't here last year...neither were you, 'Mione, so don't look at me like that. You don't know what it was like here with him as Headmaster," the red-haired girl snapped as she planted her fists on her hips. She reminded Hermione of Molly at the moment, and she quelled the urge to roll her eyes, for she knew the younger Weasley could be just as stubborn and judgmental as her mother.

"I can only guess that it was horrid. I've heard the stories, Ginny, but he..."

"But nothing! You weren't here...you don't get to say anything about it."

"Forgive me if I was not here last year, Ginny, but I wouldn't have been allowed to attend even if I wasn't doing something else at the time," Hermione said, trying to calm herself and her friend. _'I like Gin...I don't want to fight with her...so why is she being like this_?'

"If you have such a problem with Professor Snape, why are you in this class?" Draco said, stifling his own temper as he didn't want Hermione to get too upset with him, or Harry and Ron, for that matter.

"I guess that I don't have to be, then. I'll tell McGonagall that I quit the class," she said, grabbing her books and walking out of the class. Hermione just shook her head sadly, and Neville looked out the door as his partner left. Dean had been the odd student of the class, so he picked up his books and joined his fellow Gryffindor at the table.

Draco looked apologetically at the witch sitting next to him. "It's not your fault," she said, patting his arm. "She's been touchy ever since the start of the summer. I really don't know what her problem is. I hope she snaps out of it..."

"She is absolutely infested with wrackspurts. Would you like some Spectrespecs to help you avoid them?"

"No, thank you, Luna," Hermione said with a smile.

Draco and Hermione decided to focus on their potion lists for the rest of the class. They ended up selecting the three potions they would do according to instructions, yet argued about what they would choose for their final potion.

Hermione read over the list, and at the end, found one that she knew would be a challenge. "How about Wolfsbane?"

"Granger, that potion is nearly impossible to brew correctly even whilst following all the directions, and you wish to alter it? Improve upon it? I know Snape said that students do not succeed at that assignment, but if you choose that potion, our failure will be a foregone conclusion!"

"I have an idea for it, though. Remember that he also said it's the attempt that is important, and something just came to me. Remember all the vitamins and such he'd bring back from the health food store? What if there is something we could use from there? I really think that something like the B vitamins might work out."

Draco listened to Hermione as she ran through her ideas. Finally, near the end of the class, he agreed that they would try the potion. "We shall have to see if we can get permission to go to a health store to get the ingredients," he pointed out.

"I don't think that would be a problem, but we could go ask right now," she said, getting up and heading to Snape's office. Draco rolled his eyes and followed.

Hermione knocked on the doorframe and entered when Severus looked up from his office desk. "Problem already? I am surprised, Miss Granger," he drawled.

"Actually, we were just wondering if it would be possible to get permission to go to Muggle London to get some ingredients for our altered potion?"

"What potion have you decided on?"

"She wants to try the Wolfsbane," Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course she does," Severus said, rolling his eyes and sitting back in his chair. "You do realize that several potion masters have tried to alter the potion to no avail, myself included? Why are you attempting the impossible?"

"Why not? Besides, it would still be interesting and fun to try...isn't that the point of the assignment?"

Severus nodded and wrote out a permission slip for the first Hogsmeade visit. "You may go then. I would expect that you will return quickly after your errand. No dilly-dallying about London."

"Oh. Of course not. Neither a dilly nor dally in sight, Sir."

"Do not forget you are back in school, Miss Granger; I can deduct points for cheek once more," Snape said with a smirk.

"You could, but I have been told to remind you that Sirius had a camera one particular evening," Hermione said with an identical smirk. Draco looked at his godfather in surprise.

"Oh ho! I have not heard about this! Should I write to father for details?"

"Blackmail is rather Slytherin of you, Miss Granger. I am impressed. Of course, I could always counter that with a Pensieve of your attempts at vocal performances sent to the Prophet...or any prospective employer," he chuckled at Hermione's glare. "Now, be gone with you. Class is nearly over and I have first years next...oh...the joy. It is nearly overwhelming me."

Hermione and Draco sniggered as the left the office and gathered their books. The bell chimed and they left the classroom for their next lesson. As Hermione stepped out of the door, she didn't notice the potion master standing by his desk and shaking his head with a rare grin on his face as memories of a certain songbird flashed through his mind.


End file.
